


A Push to the Right Direction

by KrymshelAngel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Drinking, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mature themes for drinking and cursing, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Weddings, but i dont want to, yeonbin endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: Beomgyu and Soobin made a promise that they’ve held onto since they were teenagers. That if they’re both 27 and still haven’t found anyone, then they would get married. A day before his twenty-seventh birthday, away from Seoul, Beomgyu gets a phone call from Soobin asking him to come back to the city; he’s finally met the one—and he knows Beomgyu will absolutely love Yeonjun when he meets him, and that he needs his best friend to be there for the wedding. With Taehyun’s support, Beomgyu goes back to Seoul for the first time in years.'My Best Friend's Wedding!AU'
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 59
Kudos: 376





	1. A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from yours truly~ Based on another romcom movie, My Best Friend's Wedding

Beomgyu had always loved his life in Daegu as it always looked so peaceful. He didn’t even have an ounce of regret moving here from the city, going back to his hometown. 

It was the day before his 27th birthday and everything in his life was going well: He had just moved to his own home, he had his parent’s support, his work had been fine, business was doing well and their company was getting even bigger.

But he felt as if something was missing and he can’t place what it was, exactly: he felt like he had reached almost, if not all, of his goals and dreams in life. Maybe it’s all just catching up, he thinks.

His phone vibrated and he checked it in the periphery, more skimming the message than reading it. He had his day off today, his birthday coming the next day and he wouldn’t just want to have work or have someone ruin his peace. He sighed with relief when he saw that it’s Taehyun asking him if he wanted to have dinner and maybe some drinks. ‘ _Hyung, pizza and some drinks?_ ’

_Pizza—_ yes, that’s exactly what he wanted, Drinks?—maybe some, he decided, and texted: 

_  
‘Sure, see u :))) 8:00? Where?’_

  
  


They meet up at a rather upscale Italian restaurant, Taehyun looked great as usual—dressed in all black; a black dinner jacket, dark slacks, and a black polo underneath that brings out his fair skin and his large brown eyes. 

Beomgyu was glad that he loved to get dressed up instead of giving into his initial impulse which was to come in the outfit he was wearing. So he wore a white cashmere V-neck sweater with some dark pants, partnered with a long coat as it was finally nearing the cold seasons. Who wears formal clothes for pizza anyway? Apparently, him and Taehyun.

As stated, Taehyun did order a large pizza for both of them as well as a bottle of rosé to share.

  
  


“So... What’s going on? Why the sudden invitation?”

“What else?” Taehyun shrugged, taking a sip from his glass of wine. “I was bored.”

“You just needed someone to eat with your lonely ass.” 

“Doesn’t that make us both?”

“Touché”

“That…” Taehyun said, picking up the napkin on the table to wipe off the grease from his lips, “and I decided to have dinner with my weird friend who apparently is getting older tomorrow.”

“You’re always saying that I’m old when in fact, you’re just a year younger than me.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes. 

Taehyun grinned, loving the irritation etched on Beomgyu’s face, “How old again? Seriously, I just stopped counting after twenty-one.”

“I’m at an age where you could get the best out of life,” Beomgyu smirked. “Twenty-seven.” 

Taehyun sighed, pretend-exasperatedly. “Jeez, I guess I have to get you a present then.”

Beomgyu smiled, appreciating how his younger friend cared for him, “You know what I want for my birthday?” 

“What?” Tahyun raised an eyebrow. 

Beomgyu grinned. “I want to get wasted.” 

“Are you sure about that?”

“I mean shots off each other at a bar and then maybe some beer before getting home.”

“And we just had a bottle of rosé,” Taehyun laughed, shaking his head a little. 

“When did that ever stop you?” Beomgyu’s lopsided grin gets wider, tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Just because your alcohol tolerance is practically non existent doesn’t mean I can’t handle myself.”

“I don’t really feel like taking care of you tonight.” Taehyun shrugged. “Well, even if I reject you, it will always end up that way.”

“You can never say no to me, you love me.”

Beomgyu thought about when they’d first met. Taehyun had been one of the representatives of the share-holders for their company and had been so young that Beomgyu had felt intimidated by the younger. Being a friendly person, Beomgyu asked him over for lunch, talked about business through the afternoon, then got shit-faced drunk —Beomgyu, atleast—and became closer by the end of the evening. Taehyun had been so stoic and unapproachable, seemingly serious for most of the time yet a little bit of alcohol would get him going. He looked over at Taehyun now, the warm light bouncing off of the pink wine in his glass, illuminating his wide eyes as he curiously looked over him.

Beomgyu felt nothing but the warmth of familiarity. The thing with Taehyun was that they were polar opposites yet they clicked so well. They had given it a good go, went out for two months or so, but then they couldn’t stop seeing other people and their differences had been something that they never wanted to touch upon, and yet, they also couldn’t keep away, couldn’t stop telling one another about the other people they went out with or how their day went or how they were feeling. They weren’t jealous as they were at ease in one another’s company.

So one night, when they were fighting over something again, Beomgyu had been so drunk he admitted defeat. They’d sat on the floor of Taehyun’s living room, drinking and eating boxes of pizzas between them until the sun came up. They had decided to stay friends. Best friends, these days, Beomgyu thought, feeling a strange pang in his chest.

“Why the sigh, birthday boy?”

“Just reminiscing, I guess... I don’t know.” Beomgyu shook his head. “I haven’t gotten homesick much since I’ve been here but these days have been weird.”

“Are you sure you still wanna go out for drinks tonight?” Taehyun paused before putting his wine glass down, pursing his lips in concern. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine...” Beomgyu laughed. “Let’s go?”

* * *

They find themselves at an exclusive bar which has been their favorite place to hangout when they want to get drunk without any horrors of articles destroying their names and reputation. Club Frog had sounded so ugly for Beomgyu yet the club offered great music and a variety of great drinks. The third floor bar had always been their place to stay at.

Beomgyu had the tequila shot off of Taehyun’s chest, licking the salt off of his perfumed skin, sucking hard before taking the lemon slice between his teeth and then slamming the empty shot glass down on the counter. They both bursted into laughter as a small bruise bloomed on Taehyun’s chest, in the perfect shape of Beomgyu’s mouth. Beomgyu himself has a couple of hickeys on his neck now too. It was all fun and games of course.

“One more round, please.” Beomgyu pounded on the bar.

The bartender shook his head but took the bottle of Tequila off the shelf, poured them another round.

Taehyun was laughing, pointing at Beomgyu’s state. “Are you sure you can still handle it? Your dad might think you got mauled or something.”

“Hah! Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just a bit tipsy, at least. And come on, What kind of self-respecting birthday drunkard do you think I am? I took the week off starting tomorrow.”

“Seriously, though.” Taehyun laughed again as the shots arrived. He picked up a shot glass, glanced at his phone, indicating a few seconds left before twelve. “Happy birthday to you, Beomie hyung.”

“To our friendship and more drinking adventures.” Beomgyu smiled, picking up the other shot and clinking their glasses together. 

“Cheers."

  
  


They stumbled into Beomgyu’s house at around half-past four in the morning. He leaned against Taehyun, drunk as the younger carried his laughing self.

“Sorry, Taehyunie. You did end up taking care of me. Maybe you can stay here and cuddle me to sleep, too?”

Taehyun laughed, releasing Beomgyu and let him collapse onto the couch. Taehyun was not quite drunk but was very tipsy, his body coordination a bit out of place. “It’s okay, hyung. I knew that it would end up this way but I had fun.”

“We are still having fun.” Beomgyu slapped him on the arm. “You’re not having fun right now?”

Taehyun decided not to comment as he sat beside his hyung. Beomgyu leaned his head up against the sofa’s armrest, attempting to sit up and only half-succeeding. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“What is it, hyung?”

“Do you ever think about settling down? Finding love, that kinda thing?”

“Ohh, you’re getting all sentimental now—”

Beomgyu giggled. “Nahhh. I’m not~”

“Hyung, you always tilt your head and laugh when you lie.”

“I don’t know. What if I’m just drunk, huh? Anyway…” Taehyun listened to him as Beomgyu sighed before continuing, “My goals has always been career first, don’t settle down , don’t settle for less—but now what ? There’s all this—” he gestured to the whole house. ”And no one to share it with.”

  
  


Taehyun shrugged. “Is it really so bad?” His face grew serious, his smile slowly fading, seeing the look on Beomgyu’s face, “I think it’s only torture if there’s someone who you want to share it with you and that person isn’t there.”

  
  


Beomgyu contemplated his thoughts and his mind settled on what’s been bothering him. “Hrmm. Did I ever tell you about Soobin?”

“From WJSN?”

“What no. My Soobin. Choi Soobin. My best friend from Seoul?”

“Refresh my memory.”

“He was literally my childhood sweetheart, we grew together here in Daegu and roomed together in college. He was super tall, yet obviously shy and had circles under his eyes like all he did was play video games—which was true, we played all the time. We were the only two kids in our whole neighborhood who were the same age. He was born in a different year but he was just two months older. You know how small our neighborhood is, considering our status. And sometimes, when we were in college, we chose to not go home on vacations because, well, we just wanted to, you know how college goes...”

Taehyun looked at him contemplatively. “I was home-schooled for years and then went to college with snobby kids that I had to interact with, you know for business purposes but please do tell me.”

“We were total opposites too, but somehow we just clicked. At the fresh age of ten, we were introduced to each other. I hated him at first because he’s so tall and quiet so I thought he was a total snob, but then turns out that he was so sweet and vulnerable—kind of like you, come to think of it. So when we graduated in high school, I kissed him and he kissed me back and that was it. We were inseparable all throughout. We applied for the same college, had the same room, basically did all things that were fun but we never had any labels because we were best friends. Not the way you and I are—we weren’t just hanging out and doing stuff for fun--I just mean in general: we held hands while watching TV and kind of leaned on each other while playing video games, made pinkie promises. Two straws in a milkshake, that kind of thing.”

“And how did it fall apart?”

“Well, you know me.”

“Scared of commitments?”

“ _Shivering scared_. He asked me what we were and I told him he’s my best friend. He asked me to be his boyfriend and I outright rejected him. He was so mad and we argued but in the end, he cried, asked if we could still be friends because I was his only friend, his best friend. From anyone else—well, except you, come to think of it—I’d be like I can’t be friends with anyone I had something with, like a fling. But he was right, we had so much history together it would be a waste to just throw it all away. So I said of course. And we were even more inseparable. We’ve been through everything together, pretty much. Losing jobs, losing relationships, failing and succeeding. When his parents were having business problems, I helped him raise funds for them. When I decided that life in Seoul was not for me and decided to move here, it was Soobin who picked my things up at my previous apartment. But then one time years ago while I was moving, he got a paper cut while arranging some of my things, I was tending to his wound when he suddenly said, ‘Hey, promise me, swear that if we’re both twenty-seven and still haven’t found the one, we’ll marry each other’.”

“Jesus.” Taehyun said as Beomgyu sat up now. “Well. Is he with anyone?”

“I don’t think so. I haven’t talked to him in a couple of months. He’s a well known photographer, you know, for models, brands and magazines, so he travels around and is all over the place so there hasn't been time or the ideal situation for him to really be with anyone serious. Last we talked was in September, I think? He was in Paris for the fashion week. He didn’t mention anyone but a lot can happen in a few months.”

Taehyun nodded. “Goodluck then?”

“Thanks.” Beomgyu reached out to his arms around Taehyun’s torso. “Thanks for taking me out too.”

“I was the one who asked, remember?” Taehyun waved him off. 

“It’s late. You still have work today. You should probably g—”

He is interrupted by his phone ringing at the loudest volume setting.

Beomgyu curled into Taehyun, covering his ears. “JESUS CHRIST TAEHYUN! Pick up your phone! It’s so loud!"

“It’s your phone dumbass!”

  
  


Beomgyu then realized his mistake, reached out for his phone and pressed the green button, bracing himself, sobering up when he heard a familiar voice.

“ _Hey_.”  
  


“Choi Soobin.”

Taehyun’s eyes had gotten even bigger and he held his breath. Beomgyu rolled his eyes at him, held a finger to his lips and mouths ‘shut up or I’ll kill you’.

“ _Choi Beomgyu._ ” 

Beomgyu couldn’t help but grin, hearing the smile in Soobin’s voice—but also a kind of nervousness he can’t place. He felt his own heart starting to beat faster. ‘ _Hey, promise me, swear that if we’re both twenty-seven and still haven’t found the one, we’ll marry each other._ ’ He tried to push the thought out of his head.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call at I dunno, four in the morning?”

“ _It’s almost five and it’s not like you were asleep_.”

“How the hell do you know?”

“ _I can just tell_.”

Beomgyu smiled, holding the phone closer. “Hmm. Fine, you’re right. I was out—”

“ _Happy Birthday_.”

“Thank you.”

“ _How’ve you been? How is the company? Your parents?_ ”

“Pretty good. I was busy with looking for more artists and a couple of meetings for expanding to the film industry but other than that things are pretty stable. Oh, we also launched some new merch. Do you want me to bring you a concert hoodie next time I see you?”

“ _You better or I’ll never forgive you._ ”

“And you? How is my favorite well known successful photographer? Everyone still thinks you’re intimidating?”

“ _Only at first but... Listen... Um... So... I have something to confess._ ”

“Confess?”

Taehyun stared at him eyes wide, and started hitting and poking him. Beomgyu swatted his arms away.

Soobin chuckled. “ _Yeah. I called to say happy birthday but not just happy birthday. It’s kind of a little more selfish than that but first you have to promise you won’t say no._ ”

“What are you talking about?”

“ _Just trust me. Promise first_.”

“Is this about that time when we were packing—”

“ _—you sound so terrified it’s a bit amusing. But no, it’s not about that.”_

“Oh... Okay, then…” Beomgyu was taken aback, a bit relieved but also disappointed. “I promise.”

“ _I’m calling because I met someone._ ”

“Oh.”

Taehyun’s eyes couldn’t get bigger at this point, curious, mouthing ‘ _what the fuck did he say?_ ’

“ _I met someone and he’s just. We’re so wrong for each other but I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and it’s right. It’s just right even if it seems all wrong. His name is Yeonjun and he’s a year older than us. And he’s just amazing. Graduated top of his class and already taking the whole damn world by storm. He’s sweet and smart and talented and he does this thing to me where he just lets all the happiness and brightness in. He’s so perfect. I swear to god, when he’s there I feel like I’m standing in a field of sunflowers._ ”

“Uh.. well..That’s great!” Beomgyu’s voice came out strained. “Um. You know that sunflowers tend to poison the plants around them though right?”

“ _Hey, don’t rain on my parade right now. I need you to be happy for me because I’m not done. I’m dying here._ ”

Beomgyu nodded, until he realized that Soobin couldn’t see him, “Okay, I’m here. I’m happy for you. Go on. Tell me more about Yeonjun.”

‘ _Who the fuck is Yeonjun?_ ’ Taehyun mouthed. Beomgyu ignored him but is also wondering the same thing. _Who the fuck is Yeonjun?_ Yeonjun. Sunflower. That was his thing, he was the sunflower in Soobin’s life. _Yeonjun_ , he repeated in his head. Yeonjun lets in the sunshine.

“ _We met when he modeled for one of the brands assigned to me. I usually find models sort of bratty or snobby and entitled but he was just amazing. He was so kind and friendly and he was so fucking beautiful I couldn’t believe he was not even a real model. I asked to meet with him after our photoshoot. He wasn’t all that shy or even scared to approach me even if I appeared to be intimidating. I was more of, well, intimidated by him. And yeah. He was so beautiful. He was so kind and optimistic and it was the shortest three hours of my life. As I was leaving, he takes me by the wrist and kind of pulled me back—you know how shy I can get and I was so flustered but everything just slow down as if it was just me and him, like in kdramas—and kisses me square on the mouth, leaves his number in my pocket. And that’s it._ ”

“That’s it.”

“ _He’s it. For me, I mean_.”

“He’s it.” Beomgyu repeated. He was in a kind of trance. “He’s it for you.”

“ _I_ _mean. Jesus, help me out here, Gyu. What I mean is I’m getting married.”_

“You’re getting married.” Beomgyu slowly said, meeting Taehyun’s eyes. The younger’s face was in a state of shock, mouth opened. He wonders if he looked like that too.

“ _In a month._ ”

“You’re getting married in a month.”

“ _And I’m calling to ask you if you can be my best man. Please, Beomgyu.”_

“You know how I feel about weddings—”

“ _Look. I can forgive you for rejecting me and having me hope, all those years ago. Fine. I can forgive you for moving back to Daegu and leaving me to my own devices. Fine. But I will not be able to forgive you if you say no to this. I’m getting married, Beomgyu. And I don’t have anyone else. You know that. My parents are here, there’s also my brother but he’s flying in late and anyway, it’s different. They don’t know me like you do. I need someone who gets me. Yeonjun is the kind of guy who has a million friends--he has three groomsmen. Three. I’m the kind of guy who only has one friend because it’s really all I’ve needed. And that’s you, idiot.”_

“I’ll see if I can—” Beomgyu was running through excuses in his head. The company, being busy, casting, new groups debuting. Just Anything.

“ _There’s another thing._ ”

“More?” Taehyun continued staring at him. Beomgyu raised his eyebrows. “Is he also a superhero at night?”

Soobin laughed softly. “ _No. But. Close enough. Yeonjun is the heir to the Choi family fortune. Like, they own the chains of fucking hotels and industries throughout the country. You’d think they would be snobby or hate me or their son for being gay or slap me with a pre-nup or something shitty like that but on the day I proposed, he called them. Fucking Skype called and showed them the ring and they cried and congratulated us and started making plans for the ballroom and the hotel accommodations for the guests. I’m scared. It seems too good to be true, Gyu. I’m terrified and I need my best friend to come, be here with me._ ”

Beomgyu walked to the couch to take a seat and missed completely, falling on Taehyun’s foot instead. Taehyun let out a yelp of pain.

“ _Is someone there with you?_ ”

“Uh. Yeah but they’re not listening, it’s fine. They’re in the other room.”

Taehyun just rolled his eyes but reached out for Beomgyu’s hand, helping him up.

“ _Gyu, I’m begging you. Please, come. I can’t wait for you to meet him. What do you say?_ ”

  
Beomgyu sighed, letting Taehyun pull him up. “ _Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world._ ”


	2. Day 1: Cocktails and Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu meets the one and only Choi Yeonjun

Beomgyu wasn’t in the mood to leave. If it wasn’t just for Soobin, he wouldn’t even think of riding a train to get to Seoul ASAP. He would’ve accepted Taehyun’s offer of driving him to Seoul if only he wasn’t that ansty. Still he needed more time to think of a way to stop this stupidity. Thank goodness for Taehyun and his willingness to help him get to the KTX train station.

“Apparently it’s going to be one of those long, four days type of weddings where I’m assuming everyone wears fancy clothes and it’s all glamorous and romantic and they all sit by the gardens until they memorized all of each other’s infos, _I’m_ used to that but I’m sure Soobin isn’t.” Beomgyu said as he scanned through his invitation. He grimaced, reading everything on their way to the station. “This invitation is even fancy as fuck. Who has invitations as thick as this? I thought it was a Seoul guide! Soobin would never like long huge weddings and he’s marrying someone who apparently is a chaebol born with a golden spoon on his mouth!” 

“Has it ever occurred to you,” Taehyun began, as they dropped towards one of the station gates, unloading all his luggages for him, still grumbling about why Beomgyu can’t just drive all the way to Seoul, “That you’re being judgemental and jealous?”

Beomgyu placed his invitation down, raising an eyebrow. “I _know_ I’m being judgemental and jealous. Don’t you understand? _I’m the one who got away_ . I’m the person he was in love with every day for _seventeen years_. That kind of love doesn’t just go away when you meet someone. I know it. We are the childhood lovers that everyone is jealous of. First love never dies and childhood romance is always cute as heck.” 

“And where have those feelings been all this time? Would you still feel that way if he isn’t getting married? And you want him _now_?” 

Beomgyu frowned, the corners of his mouth pulling his lips into a straight line. “Well. That’s an unfair argument. It’s like saying ‘would you like gummies if that pack of gummies wasn’t being taken away from you?’ Who knows? The point is that I want it. And I’ll get it. Like Ariana Grande.”

Silence had been so deafening that Taehyun wondered if Beomgyu was feeling alright besides all the facade he had on. 

“He’s the love of my life, you know. I can’t lose him.”

Taehyun sighed at his hyung’s sad, pouting face. “Look. I agree that you should go to the wedding. But also, think about what you’re actually gonna do there.”

“Well isn’t that obvious?” Beomgyu grabbed his luggages from Taehyun’s hands and patted his cheek.

“What?”

“Win him back of course. I have exactly two hours to think of a perfect plan.”

Taehyun stared at Beomgyu, dressed up in his Gucci leather jacket, white tee underneath, black skinny jeans and the black boots that they had to all shop for a few days before. Taehyun, shaking his head as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, grinning before saying goodbye.

Beomgyu leaned in, planting a small kiss on the edge of Taehyun’s mouth, a bit sad that he wouldn’t be able to bring him along.

  
  


Taehyun then shoved Beomgyu’s hand-carry bag towards him. “Go on. Get your man, then. Or any man. Call me if you need someone to make fun of people with or if you’re suddenly bored. Or just plain missing me.” 

“You’re just two hours away, Hyunie. Besides...” Beomgyu beamed. “...you’re number one on my speed dial already.”

* * *

Beomgyu hated trains. His slumber was restless, he hated the sound of the tracks even if this bullet train wasn’t as loud as usual trains. Nervous and bothered throughout his two-hour trip, a cycle of falling into naps with strange dreams and waking up, panicking about his arrival to Seoul.

Around a few minutes before his arrival, he slipped into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and went through the entire ordeal of making sure he looked top tier. He adjusted his shirt and jacket, shot himself a peace sign selca in the mirror, pouted his lips in a way that he knew Soobin liked, making sure that Soobin would fall for him again. _He’s ready_.

  
  


Soobin was at the station. Beomgyu spotted him the moment he stepped onto the platform. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, eyes still searching for Beomgyu, not spotting him yet. Apparently Soobin has dressed up too, wearing a denim jacket Beomgyu has always been fond of over a simple white V-neck shirt and ripped denim jeans, and his favorite black Vans.

Their eyes met over the crowd and Beomgyu watched Soobin’s eyes light up, his smile spreading over his face like a shooting star across a clear sky. He couldn't help himself, and started to run toward the exit, dragging his suitcase behind him. Soobin disappeared for a minute and reemerged running, too, arms wide open. They got into a big hug and Beomgyu heard his luggage and all fell to the ground with a thug but he didn't care because here he was, finally, in his arms. He felt Soobin wrap his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Welcome back,” Soobin whispered, squeezing him closer.

They pulled apart and Beomgyu knew he was smiling wide, wider than he has in a long while.

“It’s good to be back—”

“BEOMGYU!” Beomgyu saw a flurry of blue green and blonde hair, and found himself caught in the rush of a big hug, his arms pinned to his sides. It smells like vanilla and sweet candies. He heard Soobin laughing.

When Beomgyu was released, it took him a moment to register what’s happened. Standing beside Soobin was maybe the most beautiful—no, prettiest—man, that Beomgyu has ever seen. 

  
  


There was a serenity to him that rivals even Taehyun’s (who up to this point, has been Beomgyu’s standard for what he considers good looking) he’s almost Soobin’s height but a bit shorter, built like the typical models even dancers that Beomgyu’s met through the years in their company. He was all slim but had a bit of muscle to his body, slim waist paired with long long legs. His skin is the kind of fair that has a luminescent quality to it he has difficulty placing—it’s not the kind of white pale illumination that Soobin has or the kind of having a red under-tone that Taehyun had which turns bright red when he gets really embarrassed or when infused with alcohol, but a kind of pale gold. 

  
  


He has the kind of face that always looks like he’s smiling especially with his cheeks. He just lets all the sun and brightness in. He was beaming at Beomgyu now, his hands already taking Beomgyu’s luggage and piled them neatly next to him as he grabbed Soobin’s arms. Yeonjun was dressed in a light blue green sweater tucked in white jeans, and same white vans sneakers with a beret on top of his head.

  
  


“It’s good to finally meet you! All I ever hear from Binnie, is Gyu this and Beomgyu that. Soobinie was so worried that you wouldn’t be able to make it! We stayed up for days and days and I had to give him so much bread and ice cream as well as rubbing his back. I’m not sure if he told you but I have a lot of friends and they tend to pick on him so he really needs someone on his side,” he said in a pretend half-whisper. 

Soobin smirked and pulled Yeonjun toward him by the waist, planting a kiss on his lips. “If you start feeding him all of your lies now, he’ll end up being on your side too.” 

Beomgyu looked away as they continued kissing, he has always been annoyed with public displays of affection. It was one of the rarest things that he and Taehyun have in common. 

He turned to them as they made their way toward the parking area. “I believe Soobin can fend for himself. I’ve honestly never met anyone more shy and quiet yet he _totally_ has a bad temper. Maybe he’s just taking it easy on your friends.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun smiled brightly, _wasn’t his cheeks getting tired of it?_ , “I think he just really likes playing the victim so that I can kiss him and make it all better.”

  
  


As they got to the car, Beomgyu realized that Yeonjun wasn’t just bringing his things for him, he was actually skipping a little too. They load Beomgyu’s bags into the car—a vehicle-version of Yeonjun himself, a cool metallic blue 2019 Maserati GranTurismo convertible with creamy white leather seats. Perfect for such a charming rich fella.

“Do you want me to drive, hyung?” Soobin asked.

“No way.” Yeonjun tossed the remote-looking key in the air and caught them mid air, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’m the eldest, let me drive.”

Soobin just sighed. “I think Beomgyu should sit in front. He hasn’t been in the city for a while. I'm sure he’ll want to see the sights. That’s why I brought Masé.” 

  
  


Masé—which was the convertible by the way—was lucky enough to not get damaged because Yeonjun drove like a crazy person. Beomgyu found himself clutching the seat belts with both hands, closing his eyes so they wouldn't tear up against the rushing wind. 

Yeonjun laughed a bit madly, “Don’t worry, Beomgyu, you’ll get used to it! I’ve never hit anything before.”

“How long have you been driving, hyung?” Beomgyu yelled over the sound of rushing wind.

“A few months? I can’t really remember.”

Beomgy felt his heart in his throat as they made their way over another hill through the mountainous route from the station into Seoul.

“It might be weird to say this now because we’ve just met but I want to get it out of the way.”

Beomgyu was trying his best not to scream.

“Choi Beomgyu.”

He flinched at the mention of his whole name. 

“Beomgyu, open your eyes, the city has changed so much over the past years if you close your eyes you’ll miss it!” Beomgyu realized that Yeonjun had taken his hands off the steering wheel to shake him.

“HYUNG! DON’T LET GO OF THE WHEEL!”

“Oh, it’s automatic anyway. I had to make sure that the transmission changed when we bought it.” 

“That’s not what automatic means. It won’t drive for you.” 

Yeonjun just shrugged, putting both hands back on the wheel. “See? No biggie.” He smiled at Soobin in the rearview mirror.

Beomgyu wondered if Soobin was asleep behind his sunglasses.

“Anyway, the favor I wanted to ask of you. I know you came here to be Soobin’s best man but see the thing is, Soobin has his brother, right?”

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. “Right.”

“And well, I have three best friends.”

“Right.”

“Well his brother really wants to be the best man because he’s Soobin’s only brother and he was mad because he was planning on having Soobin as _his_ best man in the future. Hyuka had been arguing with him all throughout so we just agreed. And my friends. Well, they’re super competitive. And they’ve all been fighting over who gets to be the best man. So Soobin and I figured that a good solution would be for you to be my best man so his brother can be his? Or I dunno. Maid of Honor, if you like. Although I wouldn’t strictly say that I only bottom—”

They swerve sharply to the right, trying to get on the up-ramp toward Gangnam.

“Oh my go— my life— Well… Uh? Don’t you have any siblings?”

“Oh, I’m an only child you see… it’s why I have loads of friends from college cause I’ve always felt lonely but they’ve always been teasing me for being single. Well that’s until I met Soobin. He’s quite a charmer, you know? He seemed so quiet and shy at first but you know what they say. ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’. I thought he was a real softy you see but turns out he’s a real beast— Ooops!” 

Beomgyu just closed his eyes for they just nearly hit another car, he’s getting sick from all this swerving, “But yeah the wedding was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I mean, I never planned out my wedding and I never actually thought it would happen so soon but I want it to happen immediately too, because ... You know how it goes. One day, you’re just having really hot—”

Yeonjun rambled into the Gangnam exit and Beomgyu was sure they’re going to hit the barrier but the debit scanner beeps and they’re let through without a hitch. He never thought someone could rival his bickering. Turns out, Yeonjun was quite a talker too. He released a breath slowly.

“Just say yes, Gyu. Please,” Soobin said from the backseat.

“It’s amazing how you woke up for that.”

“I’m just amazing that way. And how did you know I just woke up?”

Beomgyu smiled to himself. “I can tell.”

  
  
  


Yeonjun pulled up to the Four Seasons Hotel abruptly, breaks screaming against the cement. All of them lurched in their seats. The guards and bellboys came to open the trunk, taking their things. Yeonjun pulled the ‘key’ out of the ignition and threw it toward the valet who caught it. “Please park the car and take the things to the suite. Tell my mom we want Beomgyu-ssi to have time to rest so we’re moving the afternoon cocktails and afternoon teas to five instead of four.” 

The vallet nodded and relayed the instructions.

“So Choi Beomgyu. What do you say? Can you rise to the challenge of becoming my best friend for a whole week?”

Beomgyu sighed, looking at Soobin. Soobin smiled, putting his hands together, begging him to agree. _‘Please_ ,’ he mouths. _‘Please, please_.’

“Okay,” Beomgyu gave Yeonjun one of his prettiest smiles. “I can accept a challenge.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“He’s so _annoyingly_ perfect.” Beomgyu threw his shoe across the room, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder. 

“ _Do you mean... perfectly annoying or actually annoyingly perfect like another gentleman you happen to know?_ ” Taehyun's voice came over the line, munching was heard in the background. He felt his own stomach grumble, realizing he hasn’t eaten anything since he left Daegu.

“You mean, me?” Beomgyu grinned, knowing how Taehyun hated it when he was being his narcissistic-self. “Why thank you, Taehyunie.”

Taehyun laughed. “ _You? Perfect? You don’t seem to know what the important factors are when it comes to these things—_ ”

“—Isn’t it four in the afternoon?”

“ _Yeah? why?_ ”

“Why are you eating at four in the afternoon? And don’t you dare deny it! I can hear your spoon banging against your plate. Did you _forget_ to eat lunch again?”

“ _Oh, no, I’m eating ice cream as snacks._ ”

“Oooh. What flavor?”

“ _Cotton candy_ ”

“Too sweet~ like Hyunnie”

“ _Well you always loved plain old vanilla_ ”

Beomgyu grinned. “Isn’t that the best one?”

Taehyun’s chuckle filled the line. “ _You always wanted simple and plain. I guess you’re getting boring like me. Is it because you always stick to me?_ _Or is it probably the age?”_

“Do you want me to hang up on you?”

“ _Anyway, ahjussi_.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes at that, “ _What were you saying, about this annoyingly perfect fiancé_?”

“Choi Yeonjun is _annoyingly perfect_ because he’s _perfect_ in a way that isn’t annoying at all. He’s nice. And pretty and apparently is _even richer_ than me. He’s so friendly and it’s like we’ve known each other for years even if we just met for like _thirty minutes_ . He suddenly challenged me to be his best friend and of course I could take a challenge! He looked so in love with Soobin too. _It’s disgusting._ All he ever talks about is how perfect Soobin is. I already know that for pete’s sake! Why did he have to be that? I don’t know? Excited and bright eyed and dreamy? I don’t think I can compete with that. I don’t think I can do this.”

Taehyun sighed noisily into the phone. “ _You’re even more irritating when you’re being self-deprecating than when you’re being narcissistic. Haven’t you learned anything from me? Stay cool and calm, hyung. You’re the new face now, the interesting one, be the sunset to his sunrise or whatever. You’re the one who knew him for so long, take advantage of that. You just have to stay calm and collected_.”

Beomgyu flopped onto the bed, buried his face in the pillow. “You know I’m not—like that.”

“ _Like what?_ ”

“A cheerful, bright person who is mature enough to take things to the next step and makes getting married on a whim sound like the best idea on earth.”

“ _Aren’t you_ The Choi Beomgyu _? Who gives zero fucks about anyone? Who thinks he’s above everyone else and whose looks no one could ever be on par with?_ ”

“Yeah but he’s back in Seoul now. And everything is just taking a toll on me. I can’t even speak when I’m with both of them. I’m commitment-phobic and overbearing and now the love of my life is going to get married to someone who I’m supposed to be the best fucking man to. What am I going to do?”

“ _Choi Beomgyu. Hyung, pick yourself up off of that bed or whatever surface it is that you’re lying facedown on. This is what you’re going to do; you’re going to put on your best clothes, those tight pants that show off your cute ass. Wear your earrings too, makes you even prettier. Then you’re going to look in th_ e _mirror and remove all that stress on your face. Don’t leave that room with your eyebrows scrunched and put on the prettiest, most charming smile you always have. We didn’t waste last week to get your hair dyed back to black and bought a bunch of clothes just for you to stay in the slumps._ ”

“I have a pretty, charming smile?”

“ _Out of everything I said, you only caught that? Fuck. Your smile and your hair and your looks. Trust me. I only agreed to go on a lunch with you on the first day I met you, not only because of your looks but also because of your mesmerizing smile. Happy now?_ ”

Beomgyu rushed to the bathroom, looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled. “You always knew how to boost my ego, don’t you, Taehyunie?”

“ _Jeez. Yes! Call me tomorrow. I’m exhausted_.”

The line drops. 

* * *

  
Cocktails and teas are going to be at the cocktail lounge. Soobin went to Beomgyu’s floor to pick him up thirty minutes before five. When the doorbell rings, Beomgyu was still letting his shirt steam up in the bathroom. He’s done everything that he could to get his confidence back just like Taehyun said. Just the shirt left. He sat on the bed while waiting for the steam in the bathroom to do its job when the door swung open and Soobin barged in.

“Woah.” He jumped to his feet, using a pillow to cover his torso. “Have you ever heard about knocking?”

Soobin grinned. “Sorry, I thought you might be sleeping so I used my all-access keycard. Also damn, you looked so scared, put the pillow down, it’s not like I’ve never seen you naked before.”

“You can’t just go around staring at me naked anymore, you know.” Beomgyu smiled, a bit slyly, lowering the pillow. “Things are different now, idiot.”

  
  


Soobin tried to distract himself by taking some soda from the minibar but Beomgyu caught a quick glance, a once-over from Soobin, staring at his face, shoulders, torso, the line of the pelvis as it drops into the waist of his pants. Soobin popped the can of soda open, taking a long swig.

  
  


“Are you seriously going to wait for me? I’m still letting my shirt iron out.”

  
  


“You don’t have to do that, Gyu. I’m sure your shirt is fine.”

  
  


“Well, it’s a fancy place with fancy people. Don’t you want to impress your in-laws?”

  
  


“To be honest, I’ve already talked about you a bit too much that they could probably recognize you immediately. I bet once you tell them who you are they’ll already like you.”

  
  


“Careful,” Beomgyu said smiling brightly, standing to open the bathroom door a crack. _Soobin talked about him a lot, huh?_ “They might think you—”

  
  


“—is your shirt done?” Soobin started to get up.

  
  


“It might take bit longer.”

  
  


“I should probably go ahead. I’ll send Yeonjun to come pick you up in around say fifteen minutes?” He paused at the door. “By the way, Gyu.”

Beomgyu looked up.

“You—you look good.” Soobin walked out of the room quickly, leaving the door to close slowly and heavy behind him.

Beomgyu stared at the empty room, unable to stop smiling. He picked up his mobile phone, sending Taehyun a text: ‘ _Fine, you were right about the smile and the dark hair. Also... He’s so toast.’_

* * *

  
  


“Is he okay?” Yeonjun asked as soon as Soobin got back to their suite, waiting by the door.

  
  


“Yeah, he’s doing fine, he’s getting ready, actually.”

  
  


“Oh, okay… that’s—” Yeonjun absentmindedly walked back to the bed room, “that’s good.”

Worried, Soobin followed him. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


“Oh, it’s— it’s nothing.” 

  
  


“I don’t think so…”

  
  


“It’s just… What if—what if he doesn’t warm up to me?” Yeonjun was sitting on the edge of the bed, pouting with his chin cradled in his hands.

“He’ll like you,” Soobin said from where he’s standing at the door, walking towards the closet, taking out the clothes that he’d be wearing for the afternoon cocktails.

“But I’m not really cool like you guys, Binnie. You guys have so much history and I feel like he’s gonna ask me stuff that I never knew about.”

Soobin walked over to where Yeonjun was sitting, tipping his chin up. Their eyes meet and Soobin once again witnessed his favorite pout in the world until he realized that Yeonjun was on the verge of tears, his eyes glassy. “You’re cool enough. Heck, you’re the coolest person I know. And so what if he knew a lot about me? Wouldn’t you like to get to know more stuff about me _through_ him? You don’t have to be nervous, _beau_.”

Yeonjun always loved that nickname, Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Yeonjun softly on the mouth. “He will like you... I can tell he already kind of does.”

“Why would he?” Yeonjun crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. “I’m just pretty much, well _me_ ? I talk too much and maybe I’m a bit annoying? What if he thinks I’m a brat when I’m really not. What if he thinks I’m too old for you? I’m not well... young? I’m older and he probably thinks I’m ancient. You always talk about him and you have _soo_ much history together. How could I ever be on par with that? What if I don’t exceed his expectations nevertheless match it? Add the fact that I’m taking his best friend away from him, pretty much.”

  
  


“Beomgyu doesn’t think like that. And you’re just a year older that doesn’t make any sense. He’s one of the friendliest people I’ve ever met even if _he_ can be a little bit annoying sometimes. And anyway, think about it like this—he’s gaining another best friend. I have yet to meet anyone who can resist you. _Everyone loves you, beau_. Beomgyu will, too.”

  
  


Yeonjun’s face lights up at that, a small smile playing on his lips. He pulls at the waist of Soobin’s pants, pulling him closer. “Why do you always know the right thing to say?”

  
  


Soobin smirked, leaning down to bring his face close to Yeonjun’s. “Told you I’m amazing.”

  
  


As if Soobin’s smile had him hypnotized and swooned, Yeonjun pushed forward, closing the space between them as he reached up to kiss Soobin. The taller ran his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair, the back of his neck. He felt Yeonjun’s grin and then relaxed as he pushed his hyung slowly onto the bed.

  
  


Soobin slipped a hand into Yeonjun’s pants, untucking the sweater, and going underneath it to feel the soft, smooth skin tremble under his fingertips. Yeonjun pressed against him slowly, taking Soobin’s bottom lip between his teeth. They pulled apart for a moment before Soobin decided to dive back in. He parted and licked into Yeonjun’s lips with his tongue, reaching in as Yeonjun gave him enough space, letting him explore. Soobin allowed his eyes to flutter open for a short moment, he tried to memorize how Yeonjun looked with his eyes closed, taking everything in before closing his eyes once more, getting lost in elation. _The rest of my life_ , he thinks. _I get to have this_. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey! Beomgyu~” Yeonjun knocked softly on the door three times before letting himself in.

Beomgyu was putting his shirt on when he saw Yeonjun’s reflection in the mirror and let out a startled scream. “Oh my god, hyung, you scared me. Don’t you people ever knock?”

Yeonjun covered his eyes with his hands. “I came by to pick you up. I promise I didn’t see anything!”

Beomgyu closed up the last button on his shirt, tucking it in neatly into his pants. “I’m done.”

“You look great, Beomie!” Yeonjun flashed him two thumbs up. “Is it okay for me to call you that? Or should I call you, Gyu, too?

He didn’t know what to feel about _that_. Only Taehyun called him Beomie… and Soobin called him Gyu, well everyone does it anyway.

“I guess you could call me anything you want since you allowed me to call you hyung especially if we’ll be besties soon.” Beomgyu smiled despite himself. “And thank you, hyung. Shall we?”

They walk down the hall to the elevator, where Yeonjun pressed the number for the cocktail lounge. Much to Beomgyu’s dismay, it’s a ten-floor elevator ride.

“So, hyung... What made you want to marry the wreck that is Choi Soobin?” Beomgyu asked in a manner that he hoped came off jokingly.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Yeonjun raised his eyebrows in surprise but laughed softly. “He’s perfect. He’s passionate but not negligent, he’s fun, caring, he’s very down-to-earth—also, he's such a heart stealer. For a while before we started dating—well, officially, anyway—he asked me if he should call me hyung but I’m much smaller than him, how could I? So yeah.”

“I mean it just took a lot of dudes to actually put up with his array of shit,” Beomgyu said in a farce voice. “He travels all the time, never settling anywhere also, have you ever been introduced to the symphonic range of his—”

“—his snoring? I know!” Yeonjun laughed with glee as if it wasn’t so horrifying, “He says it’s worse than ever but… I think it’s adorable. He keeps trying to deny it at first too, whenever I bring it up. What a cutie.”

“Oh what about—”

“Him sleeping everywhere? The couch, on the floor, one time I saw him over the kitchen counter! I broke that habit off. He wears hightop converse in tuxedos. He falls asleep watching movies in theaters and he never memorized the characters in Marvel movies. He hates mintchoco yet he sleeps with socks on. He continues munching on food, cheeks full, while talking and sometimes the food flies out from his mouth—”

“—that’s a trademark. Don’t touch that.”

“I know.. I also think it’s so cute… but even with all those flaws… Soobinie sure can kiss.” 

  
  


Beomgyu forcefully smiled at Yeonjun’s dreamy face. “I don’t know how you can stand his work mood swings and silence though. Just terrible. I remember once he was working on a piece or shoot with a magazine for our university journalism, he was working on editing some photos for our newsletter and year books for seniors and he lost it because I tried to bother him with a tickle fight—”

The elevator lurched to a stop, the pulley reels screeching against the metal wire.

Beomgyu screamed. “What the fuck is happening? Are we—Hyung, are we stuck here?!”

Yeonjun turned to him. “Not for long. I pulled the emergency stop.”

“—Why would you do that, hyung? We’re literally suspended more than ten stories in the air in a tiny metal cube. Don’t you get nervous in small confined spaces?” Beomgyu tried to keep his voice calm in case Yeonjun was trying to see him lose his mind on purpose.

  
  


“Sorry, Gyu but I just wanted to tell you something. After two weeks of cataloguing all his faults, I made an important decision that changed my life. I threw the list away. He’s not a pros and cons sheet. He’s _Soobin_. And loving him means _loving all of him._ I know that you’re being protective of Soobin and I don’t blame you. You two went through a lot together. _Seventeen years_ is a long time—heck, it’s even somebody’s age—and I know my friends are just as protective of me. I know that he was in love with you for the longest time and I am respectful of that. But I’m sure about this. I know the timing isn’t perfect and I know that Soobin will _always_ have _you_ in his mind. I’ve always worried about that and I’ve never been a jealous person but it was always like, you were someone he couldn’t ever reach, someone he looked up to and I’ve come to a conclusion to it. _I will never be you, and I accept that. You win_. He keeps you up on a pedestal yet I’m the one in his arms. I _love_ Soobin so you don’t have to worry. I know who I’m marrying.”

Beomgyu quickly nodded, pressing himself up against the wall. “Okay. Just. Hyung.” He smiled a bit too tightly, “Please just let us go. I mean not let go as in fall to the floor. Let go as in up to the—well, wherever we’re going—”

Yeonjun nodded in agreement, leaning in to hug Beomgyu before hitting the red button again. “I’m so happy, Gyu! We’re going to be such great friends.”

* * *

  
They arrived at the cocktail lounge and Beomgyu was first out of the elevator, breathing a sigh of relief as the cool air filled his lungs. Standing by the opposite side of the elevator were three tall, handsome men who came calling for Yeonjun.

“Yeonjun-ah!” The taller one yelled.

Yeonjun started running towards them but not before grabbing Beomgyu by the wrist and pulled him along. “I want you to meet my friends.”

Beomgyu tried to catch his breath as they faced the two guys in the middle. He stood straight up, remembering what Taehyun had said, running a hand through his hair to make sure his hair stayed neat and gave his brightest smile.

“Hi.”

The taller of the two guys smiled back. “Hi.”

“Wooyoung, Yeosang, this is Beomgyu.”

“WOAH. _The_ Choi Beomgyu? Soobin’s Beomgyu?”

Yeonjun nodded excitedly. Wooyoung and Beomgyu shook hands.

The other guy, who turned and Beomgyu now saw has a very handsome, oddly familiar face that he can’t quite place, smiled. “ _Finally_. The groom and the man he will never live up to.”

Yeonjun laughed. “Jungkook hyung, Don’t kid around like that.”

“Beomgyu, this is Jungkook hyung. You can call him hyung cause I said so.”

Beomgyu reached out to shake his hand. “Um, hyung? Why do you look so familiar? Have we seen each other before?”

Jungkook tilted his head a bit. “I’m not sure. Maybe?”

“Did you ever live in Daegu?”

“Ahhh...That must be it,” Jungkook laughed. “I have a cousin who looked a bit like me who is currently staying in Daegu. Kang Taehyun?”

“Oh God, yes! I thought I sounded insane for a moment but you kinda look like him.”

Jungkook agreed and asked more about how his cousin was doing as Beomgyu laughed at the weird coincidence. They all walk into the cocktail lounge, music and the sound of merriment buzzing in their ears.

* * *

After a round of drinks and some introductions, Beomgyu started feeling a little bit more at ease. He has his second cup of chamomile tea in hand, not wanting to get himself drunk—since there’s no Taehyun around to save him for making such a mess of himself. It wasn’t so bad, he thought to himself. The cocktail lounge was on the rooftop, a slow spring breeze blowing through the deck. Some really good jazz music was playing, the atmosphere relaxed and calm.

There was a haze of laughter, good food, and funny stories. Everyone has been really nice to him. Beomgyu has a moment of optimism, a moment of almost forgetting what he was there for. It felt good making new friends, having drinks on the rooftop of a beautiful hotel while the sun sets in the background. It was a really nice ambiance.

Jungkook was talking about noraebang, and how they should all crack out the videoke machine already. He stood up and called some staff to set up the karaoke bar. Yeonjun seemed displeased with whatever’s about to happen so Wooyoung took the opportunity to explain.

“You see, Yeonjun may be all confident and loud and all that, but he’s really scared of noraebangs,” Wooyoung told him the story about when they were in college. “He doesn’t like it whenever a lot of attention is on him.”

_Interesting_ , Beomgyu thought as he continued to listen to their story.

“We were all auditioning for the dance club but then they came too early and were actually in the audition room of the glee club.” Wooyoung said, “Yeonjun was the first one to go on stage and was about to dance when one of the vocal coaches told him that he was auditioning for the glee club and that he should sing.”

Yeosang and Wooyoung bursted out laughing while Yeonjun continued hitting them both on their shoulders.

“It was so funny,” Yeosang said, now out of breath. “He sang a piece but then he didn’t know the lyrics. His voice was shaking too, we laughed it all off afterwards. But somehow, Yeonjun had been afraid of performing in front of crowds ever since. It’s such a waste, he was a really good dancer, too.”

“It was the most embarrassing day of my life.” Yeonjun whined, neck turning red, “I could never sing again.” 

“Hyung! Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!” Beomgyu exclaimed in frustration, “You could probably sing! Why not just wing it?”

“Easy for you to say, Gyu here is a singer.” Soobin bantered. 

“And you’re not?”

“Woah! Soobinie you can sing?” Yeonjun asked.

“I sing a little but Beomgyu here even plays the guitar.”

Suddenly, lights were dimmed and A huge projected karaoke screen was lit so brightly for them to use. Jungkook once again appeared holding a pair of microphones, “WHO’S READY TO CHOOSE A SONG AND SING THEIR HEART OUT?!?”

Beomgyu thought it was a nice opportunity to let Yeonjun perform. Everyone should have an embarrassing moment once in a while. _Especially_ for such a _perfect_ person as Yeonjun. “Yeonjun hyung is ready to face his fear!”

“No, no, no! Beomgyuuu. No.” Yeonjun waved them off.

At this point, the videoke machine has been turned on, the music cranked up high. “Yasssss!”

Yeonjun’s cheeks turn a dusty rose color. “I—please, I told you—I can’t.”

“Ah, come on, hyung. It’s just for fun!” Beomgyu wanted to take the mic and hand it to Yeonjun.

“I really, really, really can’t,” Yeonjun pleaded again.

Yeosang shook his head. “He can. I’ve heard him sing in the showers. He’s just a big baby.”

“See?,” Beomgyu encouraged. “You can do this. Choose a song, Yeonjun hyung!”

“No, no—please, Beomgyu, Guys, It’s so embarrassing! Binnie please help me!”

He looked at Soobin, who was watching them with a bemused smile on his face. He grabbed the mic from Jungkook, “Guys, I would like to introduce to you, my lovely—”

“No! Choi Soobin!”

“Hey, hyung doesn’t want to… You shouldn’t force him.” Beomgyu grabbed the mic from the taller, relief was seen on Yeonjun’s face, “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT, THE ONE AND ONLY CHOI YEONJUN!”

The crowd hollered while Yeonjun was staring at all of them with daggers on his eyes. Beomgyu handed the microphone to his hyung as Soobin laughed and started to join in. 

  
  


[_Angel 2 Me_](https://youtu.be/0_UJFUOXVRk) had started playing.

  
  


Yeonjun had gulped before starting, stumbling over the words a little. Yeonjun’s whole face was red. He looked like a tomato. Beomgyu felt guilt rise in him for feeling good knowing that he’d done better if he sang it. 

  
  


In the chorus part however, Yeonjun started laughing, and he seemed to get the hang of it since he started singing the words in full melody, now. His voice sounded so beautiful, goosebumps rose on the back of Beomgyu’s neck. Everyone was amazed, singing along to Yeonjun as he stared at Soobin as if singing it for him. Changing the lyrics from _Lady_ to _Baby_.

_Baby, I love you. I just wanna show you._

_From the way you touch me and kiss me to the sparkle in your eyes._

Beomgyu looked at Soobin who was looking at Yeonjun, the small smile now spread wide, his eyes turned crescent with delight. Beomgyu felt his heart sink.

_Oh, how I love you. I just feel so lost without you._

_With my love and intuition, you'll never have to say goodbye._

_아침이 오는 소리 날 찾는 목소리 난 그대를 사랑해_

( _achimi oneun sori nal chatneun moksori_

_nan geudaereul saranghae)_

“That was so much fun! Thanks, Beomgyu,” Yeonjun said, sitting down on Soobin’s lap. “I never knew that singing could be that much fun! Maybe we could sing a duet next time Binnie~”

“You were so great and adorable, beau.” Soobin said, giving Yeonjun a not so subtle kiss on his lips.

Yeonjun shrugged afterwards, as if to say that, _I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slower updates after this one~ I’ll update my other ongoing fic first 😅 and get back to this afterwards~
> 
> **Beau is read as Boo (in French) /Bow (like hair bow in English) up to u how u read it ☺️ it means handsome/boyfriend


	3. Day 2: Fittings and Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassing Yeonjun failed. How does making them fight sound?

Beomgyu turned in the mirror. “It’s a little bit short for me on the legs and a bit loose on the shoulders." The seamstress pulled at the fabric, wrote down the new measurements. “Okay, I’m done, we’ll have it sent up to the hotel once everything is done.”

  
  


Everything felt a bit too fast, Beomgyu thought. One day, Soobin called to greet him a happy birthday and now, he’s here fitting a tux for his best friend’s wedding. And he only has two days left to tell Soobin that he’s making the biggest mistake of his life.

  
  


“Thank you.” He stared at the pale silver/greyish suit. It’s a good choice, he thought, undoing the red tie and slipping out of the jacket. Beomgyu looked absolutely dashing in it, he would admit but he wouldn’t give Yeonjun that satisfaction. He shouldn’t even be wearing this at all since there would be _no wedding_.

  
  


“Would you rather have a blue tie than that red one?” Yeonjun asked, watching his best man-slash-maid of honor get his fitting. 

  
  


Yeonjun suggested after breakfast that he and Beomgyu should have this time for themselves, go around the city, get his tux fitted and know more about each other. That’s why he’s here with Yeonjun, who was sitting prettily by one of the couches, as he waited for Beomgyu to finish.

  
  


“I thought every groomsmen would wear a navy tux? Why would I have a grey one?”

  
  


“Well, not you, of course,” Yeonjun stood up and approached him. “You wouldn’t be comfortable unless you were _distinctive_.”

  
  


Beomgyu’s brows raised at that, “What _else_ did he tell you?”

Yeonjun smiled, happy that Beomgyu asked. He walked towards the array of fabrics just beside Beomgyu.

“You hate weddings, you never go. You’re not up for anything conventional or anything that is usually assumed to be ‘priority’. Including marriage or romance or even-”

  
  


“Love?” Beomgyu finished for him. Soobin was more of the romantic one out of both of them, “Soobin and I were a wrong fit from the start.”

  
  


“He said that too.” 

  
  


The way Yeonjun said it irked Beomgyu. Maybe it’s because it’s true or maybe because Yeonjun knew a lot of things about him whilst not knowing anything about Yeonjun. Probably because Soobin told Yeonjun a bunch of things that used to be _just_ for both Beomgyu and Soobin. Or maybe it’s a good thing, since Soobin talked about him a lot.

  
  


“I thought I was like you. I thought I’d be fine with being single forever.” Yeonjun laughed as if he found the thought funny, “I was proud to be. But then I met tall, _‘intimidating’_ but actually an awkward cutie, Soobin. Then I found out that I’m just a sentimental, grossly in love person like those people I used to pity. It’s funny, huh?”

_No_ , it’s _not funny_ because Beomgyu still believed that he’d be fine alone but he’d also rather be in Yeonjun’s shoes.

“Hmm.. yeah… I need some air” Beomgyu wanted to get out there immediately and fortunately, Yeonjun allowed him to. Lucky for him, Soobin had just arrived with his brother Hueningkai and was about to pick them up.

“Hey, gyu-”

“Hey Hyuka, bye Hyuka,” Beomgyu pulled Soobin away from the shop. He needed to have some alone time with Soobin. “Let’s get some fishcakes for a while, I’m sorta hungry.”

  
  


“Oh, okay.” Soobin just dumbly allowed himself to get pulled by Beomgyu.

  
  


* * *

  
  


There was a fishcake stall by the end of the street, just a few meters away from where Yeonjun was. These were the little things that he and Soobin used to do. No fancy wines, no afternoon teas, no personal seamstress and _no Yeonjun_ around. Just him, Soobin and some fishcakes. 

_You are here to get him back_. He reminded himself.

He remembered the last time that he and Soobin had spent the night together, a day before he went back to Daegu. Soobin brought a few bottles of soju to his apartment yet refused to give Beomgyu one because he knew Beomgyu wouldn’t be able to handle it plus he would have to leave early the next day. They talked about everything and anything. Soobin had been blubbering a bunch of stuff.

It had been a long time since then, they were both 22 and yet, it was as if it happened only yesterday. 

He also sadly remembered what Soobin said after, “ _I still can’t believe you’re leaving me here”_ , Soobin had said as they looked into each other’s eyes, duvet tucked under their chins. Beomgyu had leaned over to kiss him—what could be the last time, it occurred to him now—soft, long, deep.

“ _Soobin, you know it doesn’t mean I’m leaving you right? Daegu isn’t too far._ ” Beomgyu had asked Soobin to join him over and over again. Instead of replying, Soobin had moved closer, tucked Beomgyu under his arms. Beomgyu rested his head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. 

He hadn’t meant to leave him, he really hadn’t—but he hadn’t meant to stay either. Cause if he stayed, Soobin was also gonna leave him soon and he’d be all alone. Soobin would be chasing his dreams while Beomgyu was stuck there following him like a lost puppy. Something that Beomgyu didn’t want back then. Maybe Soobin had known, it occurs to him now. _Had he known?_

  
  


After their fourth stick of fishcakes, Soobin decided to break the silence, “You were pretty shocked about this wedding weren’t you?”

  
  


“No...no,” Beomgyu shook his head, “okay maybe a little. Okay, fine. A lot, I even fell off the couch.”

They both laughed at that. If Taehyun was here he would be pointing out that it wasn’t fun for him since he fell onto his feet. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Soobin asked sceptically, referring to Yeonjun.

  
  


“Yeah, I do.”

  
  


“You don’t seem enthusiastic.”

  
  


“No, he’s great.” Beomgyu admitted, “All I’m thinking is that some people find that perfection sort of?? I don’t know? _Boring_. Day after day, year after yea—”

  
  


“You know that’s what I thought at first, how could you like someone that _perfect_?” Soobin emphasized, “But he does have a few traits that really made him special.”

“Such as?”

“He’s loud and proud and unashamed—which was why I was shocked when he told me he had a stage fright. He does whatever he wants. And then whenever we’re in public, I never had to let go of him. He lets me hold him as long as I want even if a lot of people are staring…”

Beomgyu raised his brows. Again, never fond of public displays of affection especially with how society may seem to judge them for it.

“What?” Soobin asked, seeing the look on Beomgyu’s face.

“Nothing”

“Ah… yeah,” Soobin smirked, “I forgot. You and that yucky love stuff. You always get like that when things get sentimental.”

“I do not! Well at least, when I’m not drunk.”

“Okay.” Soobin disclosed the conversation but was not actually convinced. Beomgyu was actually curious about it though, was he really that insensitive?

“Well, when we were.. when you and I are… when we’re—”

“Sorta together?” The way Soobin had said it seemed a bit harsh. Beomgyu understood since they were never together in the first place.

“Well..uh..did I? Did I ever?”

“Yes...”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, gyu, you always pulled away whenever I tried to touch you in public. You hated it when people started to stare. It’s actually why I questioned what we really are back then.”

“Well…I changed. I mean I’m not the Beomgyu you thought I once was.”

“Really? Any relationships longer than two weeks lately? Anything I should know about?”, Soobin challenged.

“This is not about longevity, Soobin. This is about being comfortable with the yucky love stuff. Anyway, enough about me. It’s Yeonjun hyung we’re talking about. I admire him. You know, for making that type of sacrifice.”

  
  


“What? What sacrifice?”

_Huh, how selfish_ , Beomgyu thought. Soobin probably never thought of how much sacrifice Yeonjun hyung’s willing to do just to be with him.

“ _All of it_. Putting his career on hold, all the following you around in this dumb job.”

  
  


“Dumb job?” Soobin asked, offended. “I’m a well known photographer just because you guys work in offices doesn’t make my work dumb.”

  
  


“Well, it’s not a very convenient job, Soobin.”

  
  


“My job never bothered you before.”

  
  


“It doesn’t bother me, now. But I’m not Yeonjun. His family owns Four Seasons Hotels and a lot more.” 

  
  


“Yeah? So what?”

  
  


“I’m just surprised it never came up.” Beomgyu pointed out.

  
  


“It? What ‘it’? What are you talking about?”

  
  


Beomgyu shrugged, swallowing the fishcake he just ate, “You know? Corner office with a view in a nice suit. Permanent address? _Somewhat close to the parents_.”

  
  


“Nope. Never” Soobin shook his head a bunch of times, brows furrowing, hating the whole idea, “Yeonjun will never even think of that. You don’t know him.”

_Hmm… Never say never boo._ Beomgyu smirked as they walked back to the store where they left Yeonjun. Beomgyu’s going to enjoy his time with him for sure. They would need to talk about _a lot_ of things.

* * *

  
  


“But Soobin loves his job.” Yeonjun insisted as they sat by the cafe. Soobin and Hyuka dropped them off at this store because Beomgyu insisted that he needed more alone time with Yeonjun.

  
  


“Well, _sure_ , hyung. He loves it now. I mean, there would come a time for bad things. Bad shoot. Bad pay. Bad towns. Bad flights. Real bad hotels. Bad food. Homeless, turning to ruthless, then feeling a bit lonely? What’s not to love? Why not trade all that for say? Umm? Handling an actual contractual job, for some, I dunno, complex conglomerate like your family’s?”

  
  


“That’s just a sort of thing only my father and I discuss.”

  
  


Beomgyu believed that he was a very persuasive person. His family wouldn’t place him in advertisement and casting if he wasn’t. This thing was like the piece of cake he was eating; simple, presentable, and you couldn’t say no.

  
  


“Hmm, not surprised, hyung.” Beomgyu leaned closer to Yeonjun, “But think about it. It’s _about time_ Soobin settled down. Don’t you think he’s too tired of going around the world? It’s better if he stayed here in Seoul. You both have your jobs, you don’t have to move all the time and you get to keep your career. You won’t even have to leave Seoul!”

  
  


“I guess, you’re right… So? What do you think I should do?” Yeonjun asked, looking persuaded. “Should I ask my dad to give him his own studio? Take some shoots with our company? You think he’d really accept?”

  
  


“Soobin? A job like that? It might even be the greatest thing that might’ve happened to him. All you have to do is ask your dad to give him a studio. Then tell Soobin that your dad needed some help, ‘ _Just for six months, Binnie, couldn’t you do that for me?_ ’. At the end of six months, he would be _happy_ , _settled_ and _successful,_ hyung.”

  
  


Beomgyu, for once, actually loved the smile of delight on Yeonjun’s face.

* * *

  
Of course, Yeonjun’s dad agreed - it’s his only son for goodness sake. Yeonjun called Beomgyu as soon as everything was done. He was glad that all good cards are now on his table. It wasn’t even a few hours and Yeonjun was already calling him and Soobin for a dinner meeting. 

  
  


“Well, you look great? Having a date later?” Soobin teased as soon as Beomgyu arrived.

_Dressing for the great occasion also known as your probable break up_ , Beomgyu thought, instead he said, “Never can tell.”

  
  


“Okay, kitten~ what’s this about?”

All of their attention was now on Yeonjun. He looked so nervous, Beomgyu actually pitied him for a second. But this has to be done.

“Uh…” Yeonjun faced Soobin, taking a deep breath before starting, “Well, it’s really my father that needed something at work. You see he’s um… _reorganizing_ something and thought; Why not have a studio? You know, for the company? To have our own studio for shoots and for our advertisements.. .And he thought to have— I mean why not have— _you_ as someone who could handle the studio.” 

  
  


Soobin looked disappointed as Yeonjun rambled on avoiding his gaze. Honestly, Beomgyu thought he looked a bit pissed, too. This was all going well and all in Beomgyu’s favor.

  
  


“It would only be for.. maybe? Six months? Or three or four? It’s really up to you, Binnie...”

Blank. Soobin’s face was all blank, but Beomgyu knew the cold gaze underneath all that composure, he faced Beomgyu, looking quite disappointed in him too, “And you knew about this?”

Both Yeonjun and Soobin faced him, Yeonjun asking for help and Soobin asking for confirmation, “Well, I mean, I think you should listen to hyung, Soobin. It’s his life too.”

“Well, you’re gonna tell me that _your dad_ thought about this.” Okay, scratch that Soobin sounded really pissed, “Why don't you start by being _honest_ with me, _Choi Yeonjun_?”

  
  


“I _am_ being honest. Could you atleast maybe consider it?” Yeonjun replied harshly, he too got worked up by Soobin’s tone, “Because… _Why_ all of a sudden I have to leave my own office, forget my family, forget about my career, forget about all of the things I have here in Seoul?”

  
  


“Woah, forgive me for screwing up your plans.” Soobin scoffed, “Just glad I’m actually hearing about this _now_ before it’s too late.”

  
  


“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Yeonjun shrieked.

They’re both so shameless, Beomgyu thought, loving all the drama in front of him as other people start to stare. All he has to do is add a bit more of something, be there for both Yeonjun and Soobin, watching their relationship fall. 

“Then what am I supposed to do with _my life_ , huh? We talked about this _a million times_ , Yeonjun! I’m working on a travel based, busy shooting, salary-depends-on-label job. Which _unfortunately_ I happen to _love_!”

“Soobin hyung.” Beomgyu interrupted, adding fuel to the fire, “It sounds like a good opportunity.”

  
  


“Does it really? Is it because you work like this too? That all of you want me to do what you guys do? _That’s_ just not me, Yeon and you _knew_ that!”

  
  


“Okay, if this is the way you feel abou-” Yeonjun was shaking, seeing how much Soobin loathed the idea.

  
  


“Oh _god damn_ ! It is what I feel! Just go out and say it. My _job_ is not good enough. _I_ am not good enough.”

Soobin really loved his job, Beomgyu knew that for sure. He remembered Soobin coming home, that first day he got his first shoot with a small clothing label, bringing all of his stuff in from the cold, his knuckles frozen, clothes filled with snow, shoes wet yet he smiled at Beomgyu as if he won a million dollars. Yeonjun must’ve known that too, no wonder he was so hesitant. 

“I never said that! Binnie, I never said that!”

  
  


“But you just did.” Soobin looked so pitiful, Beomgyu wanted to hug him, “Great, Yeon! You waited until two days before our wedding to lay this on me and you expect me to just roll over and do everything you say.”

  
  


“No!” Yeonjun was actually crying at this point. Beomgyu was just waiting for the climax of this wonderful drama and he would be the best friend that Soobin would lean on. Later on, he would be Soobin’s crying shoulder.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m the asshole. I’m the inconsiderate one. And I always _knew_ you were better off without me.”

Soobin stood up, done with the whole conversation, finally leaving the drama. Beomgyu was ready to stand up and follow him but then-

“No! No! Binnie!” Yeonjun begged, shouting as tears fell down his pretty face, stopping Soobin from leaving as he stood up from his chair, hugging Soobin’s waist, “Soobin, no! _Please._ You’re _right_! An-and I’m wrong! And- we’ve settled this before and that wasn’t just fair. You have to believe me, I accept you for who you are and what you do. Please! Ju-just forget this ever happened _please_. I _can’t_ _lose_ you, not now, please, please.”

Yeonjun was full on sobbing at this point, Beomgyu sat back down, everyone staring at the scene before them. God was Yeonjun shameless, Beomgyu would never stoop that low. Soobin seemed to pity Yeonjun, his eyes also teary as he removed Yeonjun’s hands only to hug him back.

“ _Beau, shhh_.” Soobin said, facing Yeonjun now, carefully grabbing his precious face as he wiped all of his pretty tears, “It’s okay, I’m not leaving. I’m not leaving you.”

“You _were_.”

“I’m not, I’m not.” Soobin reassured, both of them sitting down, “I’m here, love.”

  
  


“I’m _so sorry_. Let’s not do this ever again please. I hate fighting. I love you so much.”

  
  


“I love you too. I’m sorry I shouted, it’s okay now, _beau_. _I’m here_.”

Stunned by the scene, Beomgyu just looked away. It was really a full drama with a really bad ending, he had to avoid barfing at the scene before him. _Well karma really was a bitch, huh?_

* * *

“Sir? Sir Beomgyu is on the line, should I connect him?” Taehyun’s assistant asked as she went inside his office, disrupting Taehyun’s current meeting with some of his friends.

  
  


“Umm, no, we’re in the middle of something. Tell him I’ll call him later”

  
  


“But sir, he’s _very_ insistent.”

  
  


“Tell him to wait for just an hour and I’ll get back to him.”

  
  


“ _Kang Taehyun! I can hear you, you asshole!”_

Trust Beomgyu to have such a _loud_ voice—even if his voice was outside by the desk of his assistant— it echoed into his office. _I can hear you too idiot_ , Taehyun sighed and asked his secretary to transfer the call to him. Which happened to be Taehyun’s greatest mistake as it immediately went on speaker.

“ _Taehyun! Answer me and call me immediately, damn it! I’m in the_ middle of a melt down _here! He double crossed me. The_ twerp _was all_ too perfect _and he just does_ everything _for Soobin! He’s_ so wrong _for him! Soobin and I are the_ same _person. We’re self absorbed and successful and vaguely lovable! We deserve each other! I’m running out of time! I’m completely out of_ sneaky _ideas and I’ve come to an end of my rapidly thinking brain! Taehyun! You have_ got _to think of something!_ ”

Shock was evident in the room as the line dropped and Taehyun just had to avert all of their attention. “So... coffee anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a bit of time since I’m actually working on another ongoing fic as well as a drabble collection... AND I also decided to finish this whole fic quickly 😅 So yeah, I’m almost done with the last 2 chapters and hope the updates would come sooner since I’m halfway thru chapter 4 and already knew what’s in store for Chapter 5 ~


	4. Day 3: Breakfast, Pool parties and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Taehyun appears at the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you updates are faster :)))

The doorbell woke Beomgyu up early—way too early for the night that he’s had. He groaned as he stared the itinerary that was given to him which was placed by his bedside table. Breakfast would be at 10:00 am, it’s only 6:00 in the morning and he had set an alarm for 8:00. He chose to ignore the doorbell, thinking it would leave soon.

He and Taehyun had stayed up discussing different battle plans. _What should he do now?_ Soobin was mad at Yeonjun for sure but they made up way too fast considering Yeonjun had looked so pathetic begging Soobin to stay. 

It was almost a success but Soobin looked as if he was disappointed with Beomgyu too. The thought hit him with a pang but not one as strong as the thought of Soobin being unhappy. Did he look like that when he was with me? Did Soobin ever look at Beomgyu like the way he looked at Yeonjun?

He wanted to know if Soobin was okay. Yeonjun or not, _was Soobin okay_?

He reached for his phone. Today, any advice, even Taehyun’s often irritatingly smart advice, would do. The line doesn’t connect, however, only said that the number was busy. He went over the conversation they’d had the night before, tried to remember if Taehyun had mentioned anything about sleeping in or working early or maybe he went for a jog?

Taehyun had never hung up on him; Beomgyu was usually the talk-all-night kind of guy and Taehyun would normally listen to him until he falls asleep. But last night, they never talked too long. _Stupid_ , he berated himself. Taehyun didn’t need to tell you what he’s doing. 

There was the insistent knock on his door. Beomgyu finally decided to stand up and open it “Wait!”

The door opened and Taehyun walked in, holding a small luggage, dragging it inside until he reached his bed.

Taehyun flopped face down onto his bed and groaned into his pillow. “You kept me up all night and I even left a bit too early then you chose _not_ to open the door for me?”

Beomgyu was still stunned by Taehyun’s arrival. He didn’t know what to say “I- wha- what are you even doing here?”

“And that’s how you’d treat me? After doing all the effort of coming here? Nothing? Even just hugging me or saying hi?” 

“Hyunnie, you know you didn’t have to go all the way here.”

The younger one was busy enough and the fact that he listened to all of Beomgyu’s whims and tantrums, he didn’t have to go far as to come here. He wouldn’t lie though, he loved the fact that Taehyun was here with him.

“How could I not? Especially if my favorite emotional trainwreck is sulking a few miles away from me. I have to see such delight.”

Beomgyu pouted, throwing one of the pillows at him, joining him in bed. “I’m not a trainwreck.”

Taehyun eyed the empty bottle of wine beside his bed. “Sure. Let’s pretend that the wine bottle was finished by someone else.”

Beomgyu shrugged. “It’s a dream right? You’re not actually here right now? I’m deluding everything cause I’m a sad piece of shit who is still drunk passed out on bed?”

Taehyun sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head. “No such luck,” He pulled Beomgyu together with him on the bed, “I’m actually really here, Beom.”

Yup. He’s really thankful Taehyun was there with him.

* * *

An hour had probably passed when another ring of the doorbell was heard, Beomgyu sat up and opened the door only to see Soobin, “Hey, Gyu. Did I wake you?”

“Hey, Soob. And no, not at all. Have you talked to Yeonjun hyung? Is he okay, now?”

He let him in, sitting by one of the couches beside Soobin, just a wall away from his bed, hoping Taehyun wouldn’t wake up or make a certain noise.

“He is. We talked about it. And said that he’d follow me anywhere and that he’d be happy as long as he’s with me,” Soobin blushed a little. “I talked to him, you know? Like properly, if he really wanted this. He was annoyed, as expected, and then he reassured me, as expected. But also, I thought I was a bit too selfish, but he told me I’m not. As expected. I just love my job. You know that, right? But I did think about it a bit and maybe, I really am a bit selfish so I actually thought of considering it. You know, the job offer. Because I love him too."

Beomgyu frowned. “But I thought- You love your job and you’re passionate about it, remember? You even created a scene last night because of it.”

Soobin winced as if he'd been slapped. “Of course, I do- just, I really made a scene last night, huh?”

  
  


“Sorry. That’s not what I meant. It’s just. Yeah, you should do what you love, I’ve always told you that. Even Yeonjun told you that and he’s willing to sacrifice everything just for you. I just pitied Yeonjun hyung yesterday, you know? And thought about stuff, I don’t know, I’ve been out of it these days and there’s also this thing? That I’ve been carrying around that I need to get off my chest.”

“What? Has something been going on that you haven’t been telling me about? Gyuuu. I know the wedding is kind of crazy but if something’s up with you, jeez. Let me know.” He pushed Beomgyu on the couch and tackled him, mussing his hair.

Beomgyu blinked and watched Soobin against the flurry of his hair, his soft white skin, lips smiling with his lovely dimples poking out, and the beautiful mouth that he wants so badly to kiss. “I—”

A thud was heard. “Huh, is someone else here?” Soobin asked.

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. _Oh. My. Goodness_. What _the fuck_ are you doing Kang Taehyun?

Soobin went in, reaching the bedroom area, only to see someone, lying in his bed in all his glory, was Kang Taehyun. Apparently, Taehyun decided to throw his shoes across the room—kinda like what Beomgyu does—probably after seeing that he was still wearing them.

“You are?” Soobin’s voice had become a bit gruff; even from where he’s standing behind him, Beomgyu could tell that he’s eyeing Taehyun from head to toe, sizing him up.

“Kang Taehyun,” he says matter-of-factly, sitting and holding a hand out. He didn’t even take the effort of standing from the bed. _Typical Taehyun_.

“Kang Taehyun?”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened, mind running miles to think of a good excuse as to what he was supposed to say and the fact that Taehyun—an uninvited guest—was here _on his bed_ , “He’s Jungkook hyung’s cousin!”

  
  


“I’m Beom’s fiancé,” Taehyun just smirked, “My baby just missed me so much, I had to come. I’m sorry for intruding.”

Beomgyu mouthed a ‘what the fuck are you doing?’ 

“Oh not at all, a guest of Beomgyu might as well be my guest.” Soobin assured then once again turned to Beomgyu, “Is this what you were going to tell me earlier?” 

“I—umm—”

“Congratulations, you two,” Soobin said in a tone that Beomgyu knew he meant as well-wishing but it comes out strained. Beomgyu thought he heard this type of voice from Soobin before… _he’s jealous_.

Beomgyu cursed internally, hoping that he won't regret what he's about to do. He walked over toward Taehyun, looping an arm through his as he sat beside him on his bed. “The timing was so odd, I just didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want to steal your thunder.”

Taehyun then tipped Beomgyu’s head in a single movement and planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips. “I missed him so much. I had work to do but I decided to drop off even for just a day.”

Soobin looked at them, mouth slightly ajar.

“I missed you too,” Beomgyu said a bit flustered, yet enjoyed the way that Soobin’s face twitched a little, watching them.

“I’ll leave you guys to it, then. Um. Breakfast is at 10:00. I'll have them set an extra plate.”

Beomgyu nodded, still in a daze as the door clicks shut behind Soobin.

He faced Taehyun, who finally stood up from his bed and had taken a can of cola out of the fridge, the can opening with a fizz and pop. Taehyun grinned, took a sip. “Whatever you have to say—”

He was cut off by Beomgyu’s arms coming around him in a big, warm hug. “Thank you. Thank you! I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you and why you’re suddenly here but thank you.”

“You’re the one who called for help,” Taehyun closed his eyes, letting Beomgyu’s weight rest on him. “And you just really have to insult me afterwards, huh?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Breakfast was at the garden gazebo, the white wood frames decorated with pale blue daffodils and pink carnations. Taehyun led Beomgyu down the steps from the main dining hall, Beomgyu’s arm hooked through the crook of his elbow. Beomgyu watched Taehyun from the corner of his eye, thinking how great it was to have a friend there— also, he was thinking about how easy Taehyun was on the eyes.

Despite Beeomgyu’s protest that his outfit was fine, Taehyun had decided that having dedicated himself to the role of faux-fiance (Beomgyu insisted that he could’ve just said _fake_ but Taehyun said fake sounded stupid, faux sounded smarter and fakes never worked well), he also had to dress the part. They’d turned the steam on in the bathroom, put on mud masks, and gotten ready together.

Taehyun had parted Beomgyu’s hair the way that he said was perfect, and had chosen their outfits. Taehyun was wearing his white Gucci turtleneck wool sweater (mentioning the brand makes it feel fake, he had informed Beomgyu as he slipped it on) and had another white coat. He’d put on cream-colored linen trousers that tapered at the ankles. 

Beomgyu felt pretty good himself. At that point, he’d gone past protesting and had succumbed to the reality that Taehyun probably knew what he was doing. He looked so good and so smart to not know what he’s doing. So he’d let Taehyun pick what he was going to wear, had sat on the bed in his underwear like a doll, trying on different outfits while he subjected himself to Taehyun’s scrutiny.

“Good that we’re sort of matching. I haven’t been in the city for a while but the couple outfits thing will always be appreciated and all white could never go wrong.”

So he’d dressed Beomgyu in a pure white chiffon top. He had also insisted that he pair this with some linen white trousers and then top the look off with his favorite classic white Chanel coat. It wasn’t an outfit that Beomgyu would normally put together (he’d never wear something completely monotonous) but he’d looked in the mirror and had to admit: he looked sophisticated and more elegant, if he wasn’t him, he would definitely hit on him.

Taehyun had come up from behind him, and holding his gaze in the mirror, put a slim, delicate silver choker that matched his earring, around Beomgyu’s neck. Slowly, he set the clasp loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to sit just below his throat. When he spoke his voice was lower than usual, above a whisper but still soft.

“That light shade sets off your dark hair. Your hair looks great kind of swept across your forehead as opposed to your usual coconut-head look because it accentuates the shape of your face— and your stubborn, pouty, potty mouth.”

Beomgyu had felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, a small smile tugging involuntarily at the corners of his mouth, but he caught himself in time. “I bet you say that to a lot of boys.”

Taehyun had stepped away and laughed, but Beomgyu had only been half-joking. Part of him really did wonder.

They neared the gazebo and Taehyun moved to hold Beomgyu’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Beomgyu was a little startled, flinching at the movement.

Taehyun let out a laugh. “Wow, you really are a commitment-phobe.”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t worry, Beomie hyung. I’m not actually going to try and marry your ass.”

“I know that, stupid,” Beomgyu clicked his tongue. 

“So how are we going to play this?”

“Downplay it,” Beomgyu begged as they walked into the gazebo. “Just nice and subtle, I don’t want to start any—”

“Goodmorning, everyone!” Taehyun greeted, beaming as they got to the table where Soobin and Yeonjun are seated side-by-side. It’s weird since Taehyun had always been quiet. He probably did this to annoy Beomgyu.

Everyone turned to look at him. Beomgyu caught the surprise in Soobin’s face as his fork missed its mark. Wooyoung and Yeosang looked up from where they’re seated and saw how Jungkook hyung raised his eyebrow, taking in the matching clothes, the clasped hands. It was Yeonjun who made the first move, getting up and running toward them excitedly, sunshine bouncing off of the white fabric of his shirt.

“Kang Taehyun!”

“You must be Yeonjun hyung!” Taehyun tugged him forward before leaning over to hug him which easily surprised Beomgyu. Who is this man and where is his Taehyun? “So charmed to meet you.”

Yeonjun grinned. “You look sophisticated for such a young fella. Like a really fancy businessman.”

Taehyun grinned. “Thank you. I really am a businessman. I don’t know about the fancy though. I bet Jungkook hyung had mentioned me already but please do introduce me to your family and friends, hyung. I’m sorta shy when it comes to gatherings”

Beomgyu felt his mouth drop open a little in disbelief. 

_Shy?! And he’s here hugging and being buddies with Yeonjun!_

Yeonjun let out a laugh, matching his enthusiasm. “Of course! I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Beomgyu felt the blood drain from his face, realizing that Taehyun would definitely _not_ downplay his role.

They end up seated in front of Soobin, Yeonjun, and Yeonjun’s parents, and beside Wooyoung, Jungkook hyung, Yeosang and Hyuka. The interrogation began shortly after the introductions. Beomgyu found himself more quiet than he’s ever been while Taehyun had gotten a lot talkative since he’d arrive, all of his fears about commitment and long-term relationships surfacing as Taehyun slipped an arm around his shoulders to play with his earlobe.

“My goodness,” Yeonjun’s mom was saying. “You are such a good looking couple. I wouldn’t even know who I would ask to donate sperm for the baby.”

“Eomma!” Yeonjun swatted his Mom’s arm playfully. “I can’t believe you just said that!”

Beomgyu stole a glance across the table at Soobin, whose face had involuntarily settled into a smirk that was trying— failing miserably—to curl itself into a smile.

“So how did you two meet?” Hueningkai asked.

“Do you really want to know, Kai?” Taehyun asked.

Beomgyu saw how Jungkook hyung scoffed a little to muffle a laugh—probably knowing about his real relationship with Taehyun—as Hyuka innocently nodded, wanting to hear the story.

“I know Soobin might’ve described Beomie hyung a bit differently but I just want you guys to be prepared because it’s a really romantic, cheesy and funny story—”

For a moment, Beomgyu was scared that Taehyun was actually going to tell the story of how they met: he has a heavy flashback of the night he was pushed onto his soft, huge couch, Taehyun running his hands up his shirt while Beomgyu pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, obviously very drunk. “It’s not really a very interesting story—”

“—baby, no need to be shy or modest. Everyone here is in the mood for love and I’m going to tell them our story.”

Beomgyu opened his mouth to say something but Taehyun placed a finger on his lips. He planted a small peck on Beomgyu’s mouth. “I’m just excited for us, baby.”

Beomgyu looked up and met Soobin’s eye—he swore he could see a glint of triumph at his discomfort, knew that Soobin was expecting to see the withdrawal in the public eye, the knee-jerk reaction to turn away from affection and softness when people were watching. So Beomgyu just smiled, leaned into Taehyun and reached an arm over around his waist. He let his body feel relax under Taehyun's embrace. He smiled his best dazzling smile, looking at Taehyun. “Fine, fine. I kind of miss hearing it too.”

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation. “It must've been so romantic if you loved hearing it,” Yeosang said.

“I’m actually kind of excited about this love story,” Jungkook said smirking, “Taehyun had always been quiet about his relationship but never stopped talking about Beomgyu.”

“Oh, hyung. Why did you have to reveal such a thing?,” Taehyun complained. “But nevertheless, our story is quite romantic so you should all listen carefully.”

Beomgyu felt a huge admiration swelling for Taehyun—maybe that kind of charisma and professionalism was something that he loved seeing from the younger—because everyone leans in, smiles playing at their lips. He spoke in such a monotone and boring voice yet people were always intrigued on what he has to say. Sometimes, Beomgyu forgets that Taehyun negotiates company deals for a living.

“It was at the height of fall around October 15th, five years ago. I’ll never forget it. The leaves were falling from the trees and Daegu was changed into an orange and red palette with its beautiful autumn leaves. I was walking towards the Daegu Stadium, observing the place for work. I was asked to meet someone but cancelled on me a few minutes before our appointment. I was in such a bad mood since my dad asked me to go there in such cold weather and I was so young, twenty one, it was the first job assignment I ever got. They’d given out free coffee at my office and I was sitting on the bench with two lattes—perfectly brewed, Vanilla-infused, with a bit of caramel, just waiting for nothing and observing the place as I decided to just relax.”

He pauses for effect.

“That’s a really good place to relax,” Hueningkai said.

“And that's really good coffee,” Yeonjun added, excited to hear more.

“Hmm...well, as I think that,” Taehyun continued. “I look up and in the distance, through the main road that was flooded with red, brown, and orange maple tree leaves, there he is, the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Taehyun turned to look at Beomgyu, holding his gaze, reaching a hand over to tuck a strand of Beomgyu’s hair behind his ear.

Beomgyu felt his cheeks start to get hot. _What is Taehyun playing at? Did he write all of this down on the way here? When did he get so cheesy?_

“He’s got this beautiful jet-black hair and is wearing this cream, cashmere turtleneck under a rich, brown coat. He has the kind of skin that makes you feel like if you kissed it, your mouth would come away tasting like honey. He’s just standing there, eyes closed, smiling while watching the leaves fall to the ground, laughing as if it was the funniest thing he’s ever seen. And I thought, I want that kind of happiness. I want to smile like that. To have fun just for the sake of it. That’s the man I want to share my coffee with. So do you know what I did?”

“What?” Yeonjun asked urgently.

“Tell us, hyung!” Hyuka said, pounding a fist on the table.

“I move to the bench closer to where he’s standing of course. I figured that he might see me but he was so in the zone and then I heard the soft strums of guitar, lyrics coming out and realized he was listening to some music, a sad sad music —” suddenly Taehyun started to sing in his soft wonderful voice.

[ _Time and Fallen Leaves - AKMU_ ](https://youtu.be/kiKwuz85Ar4?t=63)

_Siganeun mul heureudeusi heulleogago_

_Nan chueogiran daemeul noha_

_Micheo jabji mothan gieogi isseo_

_Oneuldo supyeongseon neomeoreul boneun iyu_

( _Time passes like water flows_

_I'm building a dam called memories_

_There are memories that I couldn't hold onto_

_It's the reason why I look beyond the horizon again today_ )

Hueningkai pounded his fist on the table. “Wow. Incredible.”

He started to sing along.

_Maenballo gieogeul geonilda_

_(Maenballo gieogeul geonilda)_

_Nal aessaneun danpunge_

_Modeun geol nae-eojugo salposi gidaebonda_

_(I'm walking barefoot through the memories_

_(I'm walking barefoot through the memories)_

_The colored leaves that embrace me_

_I'm giving my all as I softly lean on them)_

Slowly, Jungkook and Yeonjun start to pick up the melody, too.

_Maenballo gieogeul geonilda_

_(Maenballo gieogeul geonilda)_

_Da igeun gaeullae-e_

_Heogijin mameul butjabgo gonhi jami deunda_

  
  


_(I'm walking barefoot through the memories_

_(I'm walking barefoot through the memories)_

_With the fully ripe scent of autumn_

_I hold onto my hungry heart and fall fast asleep)_

“And you know what happened after that?” Taehyun asked as they all came out of the sad song.

“What?” Yeonjun’s dad was gripping the tablecloth now.

“He walked away before I could say anything. And after that, I felt so lonely. I knew that I fell for him but I didn’t know how I was going to see him again. He was listening to such a sad song yet he looked so peaceful and content, like an angel.”

Beomgyu caught Soobin flinching, his knife coming down hard against his plate as he cut into his pancake, stuffing the sliver in his mouth.

“So how did you meet him? How did you guys find each other again?” Yeonjun asked.

“Well, it really happened a few months later. My father decided to take me with him to one of his board meetings. Try to get used to this type of atmosphere, he told me. And so we were in the boardroom, a serious business meeting, and just when I was bored out of my mind, thinking about how I just want the meeting to end, he walked in, my angel from the park. He was late. The funny thing was that he brought us some coffee. Two cups of coffee. Yes, you guessed it. Latte, vanilla-infused, topped with caramel drizzle. I wasn’t a big fan of coffee but he gave it to me with such an angelic smile. I couldn’t believe that my own father introduced me to him, he was from Seoul, he said. I said to myself: Kang Taehyun, you are going to marry this man.”

Beomgyu found himself blushing. That part about the coffee was true. Taehyun had mocked him mercilessly for being such a people-pleaser but had finished the coffee in three swigs. And yes, he _knew from then,_ that Taehyun never really drinks coffee.

“And that’s when I knew.”

Beomgyu saw Soobin gripping his fork, knuckles white.

“Ahhh, really. This guy is too big a romantic sometimes. You didn’t know it right then.” He playfully swatted at Taehyun’s chest.

Taehyun leaned over to bury his nose in Beomgyu’s hair, placing a soft peck, “But I did, _Angel_.”

“That is so romantic, hyung.” Hyuka said, leaning over to throw Taehyun a high five. “Plus points for getting business done while meeting the love of your life.”

“True love really does exist,” Yeonjun said, sighing with delight. He leans against Soobin. “Binnie, don’t you think it’s just so sweet? And all this time we were worrying that Gyu might be lonely!"

“It’s really sweet.” Soobin said quietly.

“So, baby,” Taehyun said, moving his arm from around Beomgyu’s shoulders. “Tea or some juice?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Beomgyu walked around the garden after eating just to stare at some flowers. He walked towards one of the benches and stared at a pretty daffodil that had bloomed enough for the petals to unfurl in a beautiful curve. He takes in the wonderful colors of the carnations, all looking so lovely. He wanted to walk inside the garden maze but he believed that he wouldn’t get out. Maybe he should ask Taehyun to join him since he’s smarter than him.

“Hey, why are you loitering? Mazes are just for smart people. You might get lost and die inside.”

He turned to see Soobin walking toward him. He ran a hand through his hair.

Beomgyu placed his hands on his waist. “I’m just walking around what’s wrong with that?”

  
  


“Gyu, are you busy later?” Soobin asked tentatively, ignoring the question.

Beomgyu tilted his head to the right. “I don’t know. I’m just following the itinerary in your invitation.”

“If I could steal you away from Taehyun for a few hours, maybe we could spend some time together? Just us, I mean… I'm getting married tomorrow so… Maybe we could walk along the Han or something, you know just like the old times?”

Beomgyu felt his heart leap in his throat.

“I—I’ll ask him.”

“Please do,” Soobin said. “Since we’re both getting married soon, I think it’ll be awhile before we’re able to be alone again to talk about life. I meant what I said when I said I missed you, you know.”

Beomgyu nodded, “I know.”

They walk back to the gazebo together and as he sits down, beside Taehyun and leaning into his shoulder, whispering, “Thank you. I swear to god. You have no idea.”

Taehyun just smiled, and placed his arms around him, enjoying each other’s warmth.

* * *

  
  


Soobin picked him up after lunch, and waited for Beomgyu to open the door. Beomgyu almost expected him to barge in, finding himself waiting the extra few seconds before answering the door. Soobin was standing in the doorway and Beomgyu knew he dressed up for it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just come in.”

Soobin laughed, peeking timidly over Beomgyu’s shoulder. “I thought it’d be rude if Taehyun was here.”

“He’s fine with it.”

“Still,” Soobin insisted and then smiled. “Shall we, then?” 

They end up riding a ferry down the river out of nostalgia. Remembering how they usually walk the streets of Seoul, enjoying the scenery, how they used to just enjoy nature and each other’s company.

Sunlight filtered onto the deck, Soobin leaned against the railing, looking out at the water, a breeze blowing through his hair. Beomgyu leaned with his back on the rail, taking in the view of the city rising out of the water, the silhouette of the hills in the background.

They share stories that they haven’t told, listening to the music playing on the ferry. A familiar song came on and Beomgyu started laughing. They both danced a little bit, swaying to the familiar melody, the song that they’d played non-stop in college on late nights out. 

_[Best Part- Daniel Caesar (feat. H.E.R.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKk6_2-AAGc) _

The song for the love of my life, Soobin used to call it. It had been a bit cheesy for Beomgyu’s taste at first but it grew on him the way they grew together. He got so used to it and then he couldn’t help but love it.

_You don't know, babe_

_When you hold me_

_And kiss me slowly_

_It's the sweetest thing_

_And it don't change_

_If I had it my way_

_You would know that you are_

  
  


Soobin reached out a hand. “Wanna dance?”

Beomgyu laughed. “Last I recall you didn’t like to dance.”

“You know with you I always try.”

Beomgyu giggled at that and they positioned themselves into an awkward semblance of a waltz: Soobin’s hand on Beomgyu’s waist, Beomgyu’s hand on the taller’s shoulder. They move slowly, both of them still singing along.

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_

_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

_Won't you give yourself to me_

_Give it all, oh_

_I just wanna see_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you're a star_

_Where you go I follow_

_No matter how far_

_If life is a movie_

_Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh_

_You're the best part, oh oh oh_

_Best part_

  
  


“This used to be our song,” Beomgyu said, calming down and leaning back on the railing again.

“You know Yeonjun and I still don’t have a song?”

“No way,” Beomgyu paused before he answered. “I’m sure you’ll find one eventually. You have the rest of your lives after all.”

“I have a weird thing to say,” Soobin said, looking out on the water.

“Mmm?”

“I’m not trying to be weird or something but hear me out. You know, when Taehyun— well, when I saw him and I found out about you guys, I’m not going to lie. I was pretty jealous.”

Beomgyu turned to look at him. The light plays off of Soobin’s skin, reading his calm expression. Beomgyu was always good with reading people and felt something inside him turn, somewhere between nostalgia and longing. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking the past couple days. I know that it’s ridiculous because it’s been so long since we put all that stuff behind us and you and I— we are _always_ going to be best friends, ever since we were kids. But I mean it’s a bit embarrassing to say it this way but, you were sorta been the—you know? The man in my life, the _only_ one, the one everyone else got measured against. In our relationships with other people, aside from obviously, Yeonjun and Taehyun. I don’t think we ever really gave them a chance, you know? We never, we hardly use the word love much. For the longest time, I think there was a part of me that was always waiting for a part of you? Sorry, I don’t think I’m making sense.”

Beomgyu took a deep breath.

“No it makes perfect sense. I’m sorry if I kept you waiting. I just— I never felt ready, you know? I feel like I can be dishonest… I always show people that I’m cheerful or that I’m fun to be with so they want to get to know me but when they peek inside, I’m this uptight, selfish person with certain habits and hated to show people what I’m really thinking. I always feel like people never really know me and that I’ve always been fake.”

“You‘re not fake, Gyu. And goodness—jeez, did you even hear how Taehyun talked about you? You’ve never been fake at all, don’t you get it? People like being around you because they could see how fun and loving you truly are. Getting to know you was one of the best things I’ve ever done and I think there was a part of me that always thought that if I ended up marrying anyone, it would be you. I held onto our promise for the longest time but I guess life was holding different cards for us,” Soobin said, smiling.

Beomgyu turned around so both he and Soobin were facing the water. He feels a tear involuntarily slide down his cheek.

“Are you crying?”

Beomgyu wiped away the tears but ended up laughing despite himself. “No that’s just the wind you see! Dust and hair went to my eyes! Why are we even best friends? And when did you get so serious and open? Who are you?”

Soobin laughed.

The ferry approached one of the bridges that have recently been restored. Beomgyu looked at the beautiful little waves as they passed by the waters and how the now-setting sun bounces off of the curling and unfurling of the waters.

“I think it’s Yeonjun that’s done this to me, to be honest. He always tells me that if you love someone, you say it, you have to say it right then and there, out loud, otherwise, the moment just—”

Beomgyu met Soobin’s eye. “—passes you by.”

“...passes you by.” Soobin smiled. For a moment everything was golden, the sunlight illuminating Soobin’s dark hair blowing in the breeze, his smile lifting his face into the rare expression of delight and happiness then the ferry went under the bridge and when Beomgyu blinked, the moment was gone, just like what Soobin said.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The last thing on their itinerary for that day was a bar night by the pool. Beomgyu and Taehyun had downed the equivalent of around a pitcher each, Yeosang and Wooyoung urged everyone to do tequila shots as the night went on. 

Beomgyu and Taehyun's eyes met, remembering the times they went bar hopping when they’d spiraled into this adventure and bursted out laughing. They did the shots and all other shots offered to them after that. They’re sitting by the pool with their feet submerged in the water.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, all tension from the previous nights melting into a kind of lethargy. Beomgyu watched Soobin and Yeonjun playing cards with Jungkook at a nearby table, their cheeks flushed too. Yeonjun clinging onto Soobin, he might've been the clingy drunk type, Beomgyu thought. They looked whipped for each other as if those smiles would turn upside down if one went missing. He wasn’t bothered however unlike the past few days. Maybe because he's drunk or maybe because of the atmosphere. Maybe because he has Taehyun beside him that it doesn't feel as lonely.

There was a full moon out and the sky was clear, a nice breeze blowing across the pool area.

“Ah, what a good time,” Beomgyu said, taking a sip from the glass of Margarita beside him.

Taehyun laughed. “That’s not how you sounded on the phone last night.”

Beomgyu grinned. “You have to admit. No matter how fucked up things get from here, this is not a bad place to be, sitting here drinking with people you love.”

“You love these people?” Taehyun poked Beomgyu’s cheek. “And you love me?”

Beomgyu tried to shake it off, spilling a bit of his margarita on Taehyun’s shirt.

“You’ll pay for that,” Taehyun said playfully.

Hyuka and Yeosang soon joined them, passing along a couple of shots.

“What are these now?” Beomgyu asked.

“I mixed soju in with a strawberry melona. I just poured everything I don’t know how it would taste like. You could be having kiddie juice or get really, really fucked up,” Hueningkai said.

“Oh well, Taehyun is here to take care of me anyway.” Beomgyu shrugged, taking the shots from them, handing Taehyun one. 

Taehyun grinned. “Cheers, baby.”

Beomgyu laughed at the inside joke. “Cheers, baby,” yet he blushed saying it.

After a while, Beomgyu stared at Taehyun who was drinking the rest of his Margarita, cheeks already pink from the alcohol. But he believed Taehyun was still sober enough. He looked around, seeing how acquainted everyone was with each other. 

Beomgyu realized and now starts to understand why people were so buzzed on the whole marriage thing. There were people around you, people you love, people that made you happy. It was a joyous occasion, not just for the to-be-married couple but also for everyone else.

  
  


It’s a split-second too late before they realize that Wooyoung has pushed Yeosang in the pool. He dragged Wooyoung down with him, both of them splashing water everywhere. 

Taehyun and Beomgyu looked at each other and realized they’re in danger of falling into the pool as well so they picked up what’s left of their margaritas, the rest of the shots, and made a beeline for the elevator, laughing and breathless.

* * *

  
  


They cleaned out the minibar.

“Holy shit.” Taehyun said, sitting at the foot of the bed, by the carpet, “Why does it feel so good after drinking?”

Beomgyu laughed and sat beside him, dipping his hand into a bag of chocolates. “Hah. It’s only fun when you’re with me.”

“True,” Taehyun shrugged. 

“Cheers?” Beomgyu chose to ignore how Taehyun confirmed his statement and handed him the last of the shots they stole from the pool‘s mini bar.

“Cheers.”

Beomgyu made a face after they both downed the shots.

“You ain’t puking on me, hyung. I refuse to be your faux fiancé _and_ be your butler.”

Beomgyu laughed. “What a bunch of lies, Kang Taehyun. You always take good care of me in the end.”

“What did you and Soobin talk about?” Taehyun suddenly asked.

“Hmm? Nothing much… just life…”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Taehyun faced Beomgyu this time as he removed the stray hair covering Beomgyu’s eyes.

“He just told me that… he said that he waited for me. He waited for me for a long time. I told him I nevr felt ready. I always love making people wait, huh?”

The mood suddenly turned solemn and Beomgyu hated that especially when he’s drunk. He was getting too emotional.

“Are you feeling a bit better after drinking, then?”

Beomgyu felt grateful since Taehyun didn't ask further, but that's just how Taehyun was. He never pushed him to do things he never wanted yet always stayed beside him to support him.

“A shit ton.” Beomgyu smiled. “Thank you so much for being here Hyunnie, I wouldn’t know what to do… it’s much more fun with you…”

“Well. I _am_ an excellent company.” Taehyun shrugged. 

This time, Beomgyu didn’t laugh and just stared at Taehyun’s face.

“You’re such a bastard for using my favorite song earlier. I forgot I told you that.”

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu and, for once, was at a loss for words.

“You’re something else, Kang Taehyun.”

On the carpet, their hands almost touching, Taehyun’s hands just a few centimeters away from Beomgyu’s. He was suddenly hyper-aware of their distance or lack thereof.

They’d been there before, they would still joke about it all the time. And yet he found himself staring, all the obvious things about Taehyun suddenly becoming even more attractive to him.

“I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

Taehyun craned his neck to look at Beomgyu in the eyes. “I’m going to tell you something but you have to promise me that no matter what, you’re going to help me to the station tomorrow.”

“You’re not staying?” Beomgyu’s eyebrows furrow.

“I have work too, you know.”

“Of course. Sorry. Okay. I’ll take you there.”

“I didn’t make it up.”

“What?”

“I really did see you in the park that day. I sat on the bench near you because I wanted to be part of that, when you were listening to your favorite song. I looked at you and I thought if I could be with someone like that, maybe I'll be happy but also I’ll probably never see him again. Cut to a few months later and you walk into that meeting room. I thought I was going to die.”

“You said it was the smile.” Beomgyu smiled. 

Taehyun grinned back. “It was always the smile. But then I work with a lot of people, remember? I’ve seen all kinds of smiles but nothing ever compared to yours. I’ve always wanted to be near you because I feel happy when I’m with you.”

“Taehyun… you know we—I mean with us— I don’t want to—”

“I know, hyung,” Taehyun interrupted, seeing how Beomgyu trembled. “You’re afraid. It’s okay. I’m not asking for anything and I’m not gonna leave you for it. I just thought you should know.”

Beomgyu moved his hand so that the tips of their fingers touched. Slowly, he moved closer, tilted his chin and pressed his lips against Taehyun’s in a soft, tender kiss. Taehyun melted into the kiss, his hand moving slowly to graze the back of Beomgyu’s neck, fingers grazing the soft hair.

Beomgyu scooted closer so that their knees were touching. He used a hand to cup Taehyun’s cheek. He felt Taehyun’s tongue gently lick against his closed lips. 

Beomgyu allowed him to enter, tongues touching, Taehyun had always been comforting, he always knew what Beomgyu wanted, what he needed. 

Since Beomgyu wasn’t sober enough, he would admit it. Admit to himself that he wouldn’t and couldn’t survive without the younger by his side.

Taehyun pulled away for a moment and looked at Beomgyu intently.

“What?”

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I know that things are emotionally complicated for you right now.”

Beomgyu leaned in to kiss him again. “Does wanting you tonight mean hurting you? That's all that matters to me right now.”

Taehyun smiled. “It’s me you’re talking to, hyung. I’m fine with whatever you want. I just want you to be happy.”

  
  


“Well, then that settles it. Kiss me already.”

* * *

  
  


“You’re up already. What time is it?” Beomgyu woke up to Taehyun already dressed and seated at the foot of the bed. His head was throbbing. 

“Around 7:30. I have to be at the station in around an hour and a half.”

He remembered with a pang that Taehyun had to leave today.

Beomgyu sat up, the memory of the night before coming back to him. He felt flustered, hiding himself back onto his bed, hiding his probably red face. He took a peek at Taehyun, watched him fix the cuffs on his white shirt, and felt his heart skip a beat.

Last night was—last night was different. He smiled to himself, his heart pounding in his chest. Why is he feeling so giddy? It’s just Taehyun.

He jumped out of bed, walking over to Taehyun who he can smell has already showered, and was checking his mini luggage for his tickets.

“Hi.” Beomgyu stood in front of him.

Taehyun looked up at him and Beomgyu saw it, that rare look of vulnerability on Taehyun’s face, like he was asking not to be broken.

“Hey.”

Beomgyu leaned down, planted a small, soft kiss on his lips. “I didn’t forget. Just let me get dressed.”

“Okay. I’ll be here, I guess.”

He disappeared into the bathroom, he caught Taehyun’s smile as he picked up his clothes and got ready.

* * *

  
  


Taehyun tucked Beomgyu’s stray hair behind his ear as they stepped out of the cab and waited for Taehyun’s train. “Try not to be too miserable without me.”

“I”ll try. Thank you for coming all the way.” Beomgyu did his best to smile, he’s not gonna be gone forever, he reminded himself, “Message me as soon as you ride the train, I’ll call you.”

Taehyun nodded. “Will do.”

“Dinner when I get back?”

“Of course, hyung. Same pizza and wine?”

“You know me well.”

“This is going to be hard to hear but can I give you a smart and annoying piece of advice?” Taehyun sighed.

“Will it stop you if I said no?”

“Of course not. Anyway, I just want to say that. Just do what you came here to do, Beom. I know it sounds like I’m being selfish or maybe I’m being biased but I don’t think you came here to get him back.”

Beomgyu frowned, remembering Soobin’s words yesterday.

“I know you love him, hyung but… I think you should think this through...”

_Today is the wedding._ Beomgyu couldn’t believe he actually forgot.

“What should I do then? I’m scared, Hyunnie.”

Taehyun smiled before stepping forward to give Beomgyu a tight hug, allowing Beomgyu to rest his head on his shoulder.

_“I think you came here to be the best man to your best friend. I think you came to give him away, Beomie hyung.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie had a different song compared to this fic. Just like what Yeonjun sang for karaoke is different from what Kimmy sang in the movie. The songs I’ve chosen here were, AKMU’s Time and Fallen leaves., then Soogyu’s song was Best Part by Daniel Caesar
> 
> Btw my twt account got suspended for unknown reasons (since i aint even famous or whatever) so I‘m currently at [ twt backup](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> :))


	5. The Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter :’)

Beomgyu sat cross-legged on the bed, staring at his phone. It hasn’t been an hour since Taehyun left but the number 1 on his speed dial was ready, he just had to press the green button. He shook his head, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. 

  
  


Why was he nervous? He feels his heart thudding in his chest, remembering the way that Taehyun had looked at him last night—the way that he’d held him, the way his breath had felt against his neck, his own hot breath escaping him more frantically than it had with anyone. 

_Fuck, this is ridiculous, just call him._

He took a deep breath, pressed the green button, and waited for it to ring. Taehyun picked up after a few rings.

_“What is it this time? I just left and you missed me already?”_

“Very funny.” Beomgyu grabbed a pillow and hugged it closer to his chest for support. “You didn’t text me by the way. How was I supposed to know if you really left?”

_“Hmm? Why? What if I decided to go somewhere else and have fun without yo—”_

“—Kang Taehyun!!”

Taehyun’s laughter came in through the line. _“I’m fine. I told you, it hasn’t even been an hour since I boarded. I just took my seat and was about to text you. You just beat me to it, you know?”_

“Oh sorry, I had more things to do than stare at the clock wondering if you’d actually safely boarded the train.”

_“Yeah, right.”_ Beomgyu could feel Taehyun’s eye roll even if he couldn’t see him. _“And yet here you are.”_

Beomgyu squeezed his pillow with his free hand. He’s grinning so wide his face hurts. “Here I am.”

  
  


He hears people in the background, like Taehyun was in a public place. “Is it noisy on the train? Do you want me to call you when you get home?”

_“It's fine. I’m still on the train and there’s loads of people here. I’m going to have some lunch somewhere before I go straight to work anyway so go ahead. Tell me, have you thought things through?”_

“Remember how Soobin asked me out yesterday? I was too drunk to talk about it last night but...we talked, Soobin and I, and I thought about everything you said… and I think you were right.”

_“Am I? Is it the perfect timing to say, I told you so?”_ He can hear the smile in Taehyun’s voice.

“I mean… I will love Soobin forever but it’s like very different —it’s become a different kind of love. You know how sometimes you care and love someone but turns out, you don’t really love them at all? It turns out that you’re just afraid to lose that person.”

_“Hmm...I don't think you're gonna lose him...But yes, I think I know what you mean.”_

“So yeah. I think I’m okay.”

_“Yeah?”_

“Yeah. More than, actually.” Beomgyu leaned into his pillow, burying his face in the soft fabric. “Also, I think we should talk about what happened last night too...”

_“Wow, Is this really the Choi Beomgyu? Was his phone stolen? Beomgyu? Talking about feelings?”_

Beomgyu bit onto the pillow, hugged it until it was squished out of shape. He's glad Taehyun couldn’t see him; his face was burning. “You better buy some good pizza and a lot of alcohol cause you’ll hear a lot of shit coming from me. We better be staying at your place then.”

_“Oh no, I ain’t getting you drunk. I thought you wanted a serious talk, commitment-phobe?”_

“Touché.” Beomgyu grinned into the receiver. “So what now, Kang? Any last piece of smart yet annoying advice?”

_“Now, you go to the wedding and then head back as soon as you can so that I can ask you to come over and we talk all those shit you wanna talk about.”_

“That sounds really nice.”

“ _Did you really expect any less? It’s me._ ”

* * *

Beomgyu knocked on the door at half-past eleven, a few hours before the wedding. He guessed Yeonjun would be getting ready by now but he really wanted to talk to Yeonjun first.

“Hey, hyung?”

Yeonjun opened the door. He was getting ready for his wedding, wearing a bathrobe, face still pretty yet he looked really nervous. “Gyu-ah. Hey, come in. Sorry for my face. I’m well…”

“I just came to well… talk to you… I mean I am your best man afterall… I’m sorry if I’m late.”

He let Beomgyu in, Soobin wasn’t around, of course. He believed he was in a separate room. The room was clean enough and Yeonjun looked like he just finished his bath. His white suit was placed in the corner and he was probably waiting for his makeup artist to arrive.

  
  


“Sorry, I’m just a bit frazzled. Let's sit down for a minute. I’m finally getting married, can you believe it? I thought back then, that I didn’t need love and that I would never find love. I was satisfied with my life. But life just never goes according to plan doesn’t it?”

Beomgyu smiled as he nodded, glad that someone like Yeonjun met Soobin. “I know. I mean I had so many plans but none of them ever worked. Hyung? I have something I want to talk to you about . A confession, if you will.”

“A confession? Is there something wrong?” Yeonjun stared at him, waiting for him to continue. 

Beomgyu reached into the back pocket of his pants, and took out a letter he did for both Yeonjun and Soobin. He stared at it one last time before handing it to Yeonjun.

“This is my confession, hyung. I don’t know if I could tell you guys everything face to face but it’s all there. I wanted to tell you some things in person though.”

In the letter, Beomgyu told about his feelings for Soobin. What he felt when he heard the news, what he thought of Yeonjun, how he was blinded by his own greed and all his plans of breaking them apart. How his engagement with Taehyun was fake but hoping that it will come true soon. And how he wished them both all the best in the world. He wrote all of this after his phone call with Taehyun. After realizing that he’s been a fool for losing Soobin’s love and how he’d be another fool if he lost Taehyun’s.

“I thought that you should have this. Marriage is hard, I heard a lot of bad stuff about it but Choi Soobin is a man who will be with you through all of it; through thick and thin, for richer or for poorer. I just know he can smile with you through anything. Hyung, I- I mean I wasn’t very fond of the idea of the wedding at first, really. Because out of nowhere, I felt like someone was replacing me. You said it yourself, seventeen years is a long time. I will admit, hyung, I tried to stop this wedding.” 

Beomgyu laughed, thinking back to everything he tried to do. It was pretty stupid and petty, he would admit. “It’s all there in the letter. I tried to steal him from you, tried to break you guys apart, but just like you, I’ve thought things through. I lost, hyung. _He doesn’t love me. He loves you._ Our story will remain history, but you guys have so much more things to explore. Yeonjun hyung, I did a lot of things that I am not really proud of the past few days, you might or might not know them but I want to apologize. I’d like to see you walk down that aisle, in that beautiful white suit and marry the man of our dreams...” 

Yeonjun’s lower lip started to tremble as Beomgyu handed him the letter. “You have no idea how much it means to me, Gyu.”

Beomgyu smiled wistfully. “I’m glad he found you, Yeonjun hyung. You’re _perfect_ for each other, I don’t think it could have been anyone else.”

Yeonjun smiled, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the unopened letter. “Thank you, Gyu. Thank you so much. I was so scared and I’m still scared. Like, what if he backs out an- and leaves me? What if—”

  
  


“—No, hyung,” for the first time since he met Yeonjun, Beomgyu actually smiled genuinely, shaking his head as he placed a comforting hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder, “ _No more what ifs. Because Soobin surely loves you and wants to marry you, no one else_.”

* * *

  
Beomgyu fixed his red tie as they lined up at the entrance of the main ballroom. The venue was really beautiful: all decorated in silver and blue, bouquets of blue peonies and hydrangea flowers everywhere. The carpet is a plush white, making them all feel as though they’ve walked into a perfect Spring Garden. The windows are large, letting sunlight in, the whole room bright as beautiful petals and cherry blossoms shower the whole place.

  
  


He was standing in line behind Hueningkai, a classic white ranunculus boutonniere tucked into the lapels of his gray suit. He’s brushed his hair back for the occasion. A hush came over the crowd as the mini orchestra- _yes, an orchestra_ \- started to play, Johann Pachelbel’s, Canon in D Major. The violins tickled the melody into motion, the soft rhythm of the harp joining in. 

Beomgyu took a deep breath as the entourage line slowly started moving forward. He saw Soobin walk down the aisle first, greeting his and Yeonjun’s parents as he arrived at the altar where the judge was standing. One by one, they walked: the flower girls, the ring bearer and then Wooyoung and Yeosang, then Jungkook hyung and finally, Hueningkai. He took another deep breath when his turn finally came, and started to walk slowly but purposefully down the aisle. He smiled as he saw Soobin at the altar, dressed in navy, his hair black as night.

Soobin smiled back at him yet he could see the tremble in Soobin’s hands that were hidden behind his back. Beomgyu walked to his seat, warmth filling his heart as the music changed, melting into a soft piano and Jungkook’s voice echoed through the place.

_[2U - Cover by JK of BTS](https://soundcloud.com/bangtan/20170901jkbday) _

The closed doors finally opened and Yeonjun started to walk into the aisle along with the light coming from the entrance. Yeonjun really did steal everyone’s breath away. He’s dressed all in white, the sunlight hitting his blonde hair. He looked stunning, elegant and _breathtaking_. 

Beomgyu heard how Soobin’s breath hitched at the sight. There’s a bouquet of blue hydrangeas and baby’s breath held in Yeonjun’s hands, the cherry blossoms showered upon him which made him dazzle under the radiant light. 

  
  


Beomgyu looked at Soobin whose eyes started to get filled with tears as Yeonjun approached him. He would never understand how Soobin managed to keep those tears intact but he believed that soon, those tears will fall. The music surged on as Yeonjun walked towards the altar. Soobin reached out as soon as Yeonjun was near and took his arm, beaming, face glowing, looking so happy as they both took their places. 

The whole wedding was a blur. The couple tried to flatten their mouths, trying to stop smiling too much, to match the sentimental air of the ceremony, but only half-succeed. They both had teary eyes yet it held so much love and joy. It was as if they were the only ones in the area. They probably weren’t even listening to what the judge was saying.

It was funny, Beomgyu thought. He used to wonder why weddings were so emotional and finally, he understood. There were no explanations needed except for the happiness that was felt throughout the ceremony.

While the judge was talking and speaking about the bonds of matrimony, and the heavy weight of their new duty to one another, Soobin winked at Yeonjun. Despite the tears flowing on his face, Yeonjun muffled a laugh.

And soon, they were exchanging rings and vows, Soobin goes first, holding a gold, eternity wedding ring with diamonds—honestly, Beomgyu wasn’t surprised if the whole wedding cost millions— and placing it on Yeonjun's ring finger.

“The day I first saw you, I had no idea how much my life would change. How it’s all still fresh on my mind, how mesmerized I was when you came. I remember how breathless I felt during our whole shoot. I can’t remove my eyes on you, Choi Yeonjun. I felt so glad when you were the one who approached me that day, how you easily talked to me even if I made no such efforts to approach you. How you led me to believe that scenes from dramas and movies could be real. I never thought I’d say the word love a million times and never get tired of it.” Soobin released a shaky breath, tears now freely flowing onto his face as Yeonjun sobbed with him. “You’re the sweetest, caring and most loving person I ever met, _beau_ . I never thought I’d meet someone who’s willing to be there for me at all times. To support me all the way, to be this _perfect_ human being. We never had the same interests, we usually contradict, and you’d think it’s all wrong yet everything felt so right. You’re the Yin to my Yang, the sun to my moon, the warmth when I feel cold. I once thought that perfection never existed but you prove me wrong. Even through our darkest days, even when we struggled, you held on to me and trusted me. And now we’re here, So I, Choi Soobin, will give myself to you in marriage. I will love you without reservation, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; from this day forward until death do us part.”

Tears continued to flow on Yeonjun’s face as Soobin placed the ring on his finger. Beomgyu’s quite amazed it hasn’t smudged his makeup yet. Soobin then wiped his tears, Yeonjun laughing as he tried to stop his hiccups. “I’m already crying, why are you still making me cry some more? It just won’t stop!”

The audience laughed at Yeonjun’s cute statement. Hyuka was actually crying with the couple, hand clasped over his mouth to keep himself from sobbing. At this point, Beomgyu doubts anyone isn’t. He too has tears openly streaming down his face.

Yeonjun took a deep breath into the mic, his voice cracking when he started, another sob escaped his mouth yet he took the gold, celtic trinity knot ring, and poised it against Soobin’s ring finger.

  
  


“Choi Soobin, when I first met you, I was immediately infatuated. I tried _so hard_ to grab your attention. At first, I thought you weren’t really interested but then you looked so shy and adorable when I asked you out. I was so delighted when you said yes. I experienced a lot of firsts from you. First time to ever make the first move, first one to shamelessly give my number on the first date as well as be the first one to break my ‘no kiss on first date’ rule. You made me experience things I never thought I could ever experience. I always thought I had everything I ever wanted and needed but then _you_ came. _Binnie_ , when you came into my life, I realized that what I thought was happiness couldn’t be compared to the joy of loving you. The love you’ve shown me is beyond anything my younger self could dream of. I never thought I would ever meet someone like you.”

Yeonjun did his best to continue his vows, Soobin just laughed and cried with him through it all, holding on to each word.

“I, Choi Yeonjun, promise to love you, Choi Soobin, without condition, to be with you each and everyday, to laugh with you when you’re happy, to support you when you’re sad, to guide you when you ask for directions, to challenge you to become a better person and allow you to do the same for me. I promise to give you the best of myself. I promise to trust and respect you as your own person. I promise to share you, my time and my attention and to bring happiness, strength and comfort in our relationship. I will stand by your side, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, _all around the world._ These things I give you today and for the rest of our life.”

The judge signaled at the orchestra to get ready.

“Do you Choi Soobin, take Choi Yeonjun to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do,” Soobin said, smiling at Yeonjun.

Do you Choi Yeonjun, take Choi Soobin to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Yeonjun nodded even more fervently as he sobbed. Struggling to breathe, Yeonjun answered, “Yes, I do.”

“Through your words today, you have joined together in matrimony. You may now share their first kiss as one body.”

The music played, the orchestra moving into a slow instrumental version of a recessional music.

Soobin reached over, pulling a still-crying Yeonjun into a soft, gentle kiss. The newlyweds bring their arms around each other, unable to stop smiling as they kiss once again.

Beomgyu was surprised he didn’t cringe or look away as they both kissed. He was now actually genuinely happy for both of them.

  
  


* * *

  
The reception was as extravagant as the wedding venue, it was set outdoors, big tents with sparkling lights in the garden. Of course there were a lot of food, a few vintage details, a dessert wall, some donut and pastry displays, a cheese tower, alcohol/party cocktail fountains and a five-meter-tall eight-tiered cake. There was a live band that went quiet for Beomgyu’s speech as he gently tapped his fork against his champagne glass. Everyone looking up, Soobin and Yeonjun grinned as they leaned against one another.

  
  


“I don’t really have anything ready? You see I arrived here thinking I was just gonna eat and be pretty.” Beomgyu said jokingly into the mic. Everyone laughed.

  
  


“On behalf of the wedded couple, I would like to thank everyone here for making their way to this lovely wedding, whether you have travelled from across the country.” Beomgyu jokingly, pointed at himself, “or just across the road, the day wouldn’t be what it is without all of you here to celebrate it too. So... I’ve known Soobin for a really long time. He’s my best friend and when your bestfriend tells you for the _first time_ that you’re going to meet the guy that might have been the love of his life, you get worried.”

Beomgyu paused for a little effect before he stared at the couple.

“I came here with a lot of questions and suspicions as to who Choi Yeonjun was. But as soon as I met him at the station, I understood what Soobin meant when he said to me over the phone that whenever he looks at Choi Yeonjun, he just lets all the _happiness_ and _brightness_ in. He really has found the perfect man for him. The way that Soobin described themselves as the sun and the moon, was actually correct. They may be different but they make one another shine brighter, they share their light and use it to illuminate everyone else with their love and happiness. _They say you don’t marry the person you can live with, you marry the person you can’t live without._ That sums up Yeonjun hyung and Soobin perfectly. So let’s raise our glasses to the happy couple...”

Beomgyu raised his glass, taking a sip as everyone clinked their champagne flutes together. “I didn’t have a gift prepared but Soobin mentioned that you guys didn’t have a song yet so I thought I should give this song as my gift to you guys.”

He nodded at Jungkook hyung, who striked up the band, as ‘[what used to be their’ song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3Pio8D5txY), played;

_You don't know, babe_

_When you hold me_

_And kiss me slowly_

_It's the sweetest thing_

_And it don't change_

_If I had it my way_

_You would know that you are_

  
  


Soobin smiled, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more as he offered his hand to Yeonjun to dance. They moved slowly onto the floor, dancing into a slow, graceful waltz.

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_

_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

_Won't you give yourself to me_

_Give it all, oh_

_I just wanna see_

_I just wanna see how beautiful you are_

_You know that I see it_

_I know you're a star_

_Where you go I follow_

_No matter how far_

_If life is a movie_

_Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh_

_You're the best part, oh oh oh_

_Best part_

Beomgyu sat back down, smiling. It was a good gift, he thought to himself. He took a sip from his glass of champagne before turning his attention to the fancy white truffles he’d requested to have. But after his speech, he wasn’t in the mood to eat at all. In fact, he wanted to dance but it would be lonesome to dance alone. Instead, he leaned back, sipping from his champagne as he watched people dancing when his phone vibrates. 

_Taehyun_.

“Hello, Kang.”

_“Hey, How’d it go? Having a good time?”_

“Well, I did what I came to do.”

_“What? Split them up?”_ Taehyun teased.

“No…” Beomgyu stared at the happy couple dancing, “I actually said goodbye…”

“ _Well, that’s good. You don’t sound like you’ve been crying, though. Are you really that heartless, Beom?_ ”

“You missed my tears by around an hour.” He pressed the phone to his ear, not hearing well, “I was a mess at the ceremony but I’m fine now.”

“ _I’m glad it went well_ ,” Taehyun said, “ _I can imagine you just sitting alone at your table in your silver-gray suit —_ ”

“—did I tell you my suit was gray?” Beomgyu crossed his legs, playfully using his dessert fork to tap against the pastry he was supposed to eat.

“ _—sulking and watching everyone dance, a lonely handsome boy, playing with the white truffles you haven’t even touched, and probably_ _placing the rose gold fork down on the white linen tablecloth_.”

A slow grin spread across Beomgyu’s face as he stared at the rose gold utensil. He stood up, looking for a familiar, handsome face. “I never told you my suit was gray, Kang.”

“ _Suddenly a familiar song starts to play_ —”

The piano rippled playing a completely different song, _Over and Over Again_.

_Taehyun's favorite song_ , Beomgyu thought.

“—then you’re off your chair, one exquisite movement, wandering, searching, sniffing like a dappled deer, trying to solve the mystery, craning your neck and looking through the crowd—the song almost starting—and then suddenly there he is—”

Beomgyu turned and saw him sitting from across the dance floor, _Kang Taehyun_ , observing him from a slight distance, in a classic black tuxedo, his hair parted to the sides and up, one hand in rested on the table, the other holding his phone to his ear.

“—sleek, handsome, radiant with charisma, bizarrely, he’s on his cellphone but then, so were you.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at Taehyun’s continuous monologue.

“And he comes towards you—”

  
  


Beomgyu started to meet him halfway to the dancefloor, ending the call and stuffing his phone into his pocket.

Taehyun smiled, stepping even closer, the lights on the floor dimming now, soft light playing with his skin, eyes, lips, hair. Beomgyu’s heart was pounding, half from searching, half from the sight of the man he was searching for.

Taehyun sighed, shakes his head slightly. “You know, I don’t really like to dance but I can’t stand seeing that pout on your face.” 

Beomgyu beamed, reaching over to grab him by the wrist, tugging him closer.

“Dance with me so I would continue to smile then,” He reached a hand up to Taehyun’s nape and pulled him down into a long, deep kiss. He felt Taehyun smiling against him as the music continued to play. 

Taehyun’s arms wrapped around Beomgyu who was smiling too, his heart finally full.

“You look better when you’re smiling.” Taehyun nodded at the direction where Jungkook was at to finally start singing the song. 

[ _(Over and Over Again)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzBRGEkIJy0)

_From the way you smile to the way you look_

_You capture me unlike no other_

_From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took_

_And suddenly we had each other_

_And I won't leave you_

_Always be true_

_One plus one, two for life_

_Over and over again_

Taehyun sang the song too as they swayed on the dance floor, mouthing the words as if he was singing it for Beomgyu.

_So, don't ever think I need more_

_I've got the one to live for_

_No one else will do, and I'm telling you_

_Just put your heart in my hands_

_Promise it won't get broken_

_We'll never forget this moment_

_Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you_

_Over and over again_

_Over and over again_

“Now, you’ll finally understand why this is my favorite song.” Taehyun said, connecting their foreheads, smiling at each other. 

Of course, Beomgyu finally gets it. It’s them and will always be them. _Just Taehyun and Beomgyu_.

The song was slow, which was good, they never danced like this unless they were both pretty drunk. They just kind of swayed in a circle, holding each other, cause that’s how dancing worked. And under the golden lights, in the middle of this gorgeous, outdoor reception, Beomgyu took a deep breath, pulling Taehyun closer, and kissed him once more. Taehyun kissed him back, rough and gentle and overwhelming, his touch light on Beomgyu’s lower back, and it’s perfect.

_Because all he needed was a push in the right direction after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn’t believe I finished this fic first T-T It was shorter than how I expected it to be but I’m happy with the outcome. I was working on another ongoing but it started to stress me out (i cant write angst that much u see) but I had so much fun writing this and I really loved each and every comments you left >\\\\\< I’m happy that you guys enjoyed this just as much as I loved it. It’s my first Taegyu as well as Beomgyu centered fic and I’m really glad it’s this one.
> 
> Plus all the HOUR:Photobook photos just? T-T gave me a lot of feels
> 
> So Thank you so much for reading this~ until my next and other future works~
> 
> The End? Or a new beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally here as i've said on my other work~ and social media platforms xD This is gonna be shorter than I expected though  
> Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed.. I hope you enjoyed it! :)) Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 I’m still a bit new when it comes to writing 😅
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
